


Rule One: Don't Listen to his Friend

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Model!Harry, artist!zayn, douchebag!Louis, frat!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry models nude for an art class. She never expected to fall for the boy with blue eyes in the first row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule One: Don't Listen to his Friend

Mr. O'Donnell walks away from his desk still wearing his smock covered in paint splatters and charcoal smudges. He's smiling at the mostly male audience. Most guys ended up taking his course for some reason or another. "I know lately we've been drawing chairs, but today we're starting a new unit." His voice is filled with excitement looking out at the seated students.

Most people never seemed to take a real interest in art, but hopefully the lesson he had planned would change that.

Louis sighs. "Great. Something else that'll end up drawn badly." He can't draw, paint, sculpt, or do anything artistic to save his life. He's only in here for the general education credit he needs.

Zayn sighs as well. "Hopefully it's something more challenging. Chairs are great and all, but I really need a challenge."

Louis rolls his eyes at his friend as the teacher continued to talk.

Niall leans back in his seat chuckling quietly. "Seriously, this class is boring as hell."

Mr. O'Donnell could see he's already losing them so he tries a different approach. "Be honest, but who has an appreciation for the female body in this room?" Almost every hand in the room goes up.

Louis chuckles. "It depends which part he's talking about. Her brain? No thank you. Her baby maker? Definitely."

Mr. O'Donnell nods. "Well today we'll be sketching a female. Her name is Harry."

Harry nervously steps out of his office messing with the cotton robe she was currently sporting and wow there's a lot of eyes and people looking at her, it's all so new. Harry shyly crosses one leg over the other waiting for further instructions.

Louis hums appreciatively. "She's fucking fit. I'd love to sketch her privately."

Zayn shrugs. "She's only here for the class. Put your tongue back in your mouth."

Niall laughs. "Unless she takes off that robe I'm not interested."

The teacher goes on. "You will have ninety minutes to sketch any part of her body that you like now I won't talk anymore." He takes a step back walking behind his desk to sit back down.

Harry licks over her lips untying the knot around her waist. First she lets the fabric slip off her shoulders before letting it drop to the ground around her feet revealing her naked body. Harry sweeps her ringlets to her right shoulder tilting her head. One hand slid down to cup her sex, while the other one went to her hip. Finally she parts her lips and widens her eyes like she was caught in the middle of a moan.

Louis stares at the model and drinks her in. He absolutely loves her tiny waist and how it gives way to her narrow hips. He's highly upset that her hand is covering the best part though. He looks over and sees Zayn sketching her collarbone and going up to sketch at her neck. "Dude, how am I supposed to sketch her twat if she's covered it?"

Niall raises his hand and once he's called on he asks, "Can you move your hand?"

Harry blushes, but tries to reposition it by bending her elbow and cupping her palm revealing every inch of her skin.

Niall winks at Louis. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Louis smiles and picks up his pencil and starts to draw her tiny waist and flared out hips. He figures he can draw the in between of her as well and starts with the simple breaking off of her legs which were spread just slightly.

Zayn tools his eyes. "I'm almost done and you're just getting started. How pathetic."

Niall laughs. "Louis' just determined to draw her snatch I don't know why." Looking at his own drawing he'd drawn her eyes, surprisingly, considering it's Niall.

Louis rolls his eyes. "If you must know, I'm drawing her waist and hips and thighs. Her cunt just happens to be at the top of her thighs." He looks to Niall's paper. "Her eyes? Really? You drew her eyes? That's unlike you."

Niall holds his hands up. "She has really nice eyes and green happens to be my favorite color. Besides I already know like thirty guys in this class are probably sketching her tits. Maybe I'll get bonus points for not being a pervert about this."

Mr. O'Donnell grins. "I know I said ninety minutes but I want you to look at what you drew and draw it from different angles."

Harry blushes as she sits on the teacher's desk spreading her legs wide upon and arching her back for that erotic effect.

Louis can practically feel the sexual tension in the room climb as her legs spread wide and her sex is on display for everyone to see. His hand shakes a bit as he realises he actually has to draw that.

"Can you guys even see her eyes and collarbone?" He asks curiously.

Niall shifts around in his seat uncomfortably. His pants are so tight it's not funny. "I can see her eyes, but I have a hard time focusing on that."

Mr. O'Donnell continues. "You have thirty minutes to sketch this pose then your last thirty minutes will be spent on a final pose."

Louis laughs. "It can't get worse with the final pose can it?" He looks over at Niall and smirks. "Man, I can see your boner from here. Circle jerk after class?"

Zayn scrunches his nose. "I'm not at all turned on by this. How are you two ready burst in your trousers?"

"Are you gay?" Niall raises an eyebrow in confusion gesturing to her legs. "How does that not turn you on? It's like she's asking for someone to come up and shove right in."

Zayn shrugs. "I'm not gay. I just see this as art, not some girl spreading her legs. If Perrie were on my bed in the same position I'd fuck her without a doubt, but this art- not some porno."

Louis shrugs. "We can't do that cause we're not art majors. We're just horny boys staring at a naked girl."

Niall nods his head. "And looking at the guys in this class I would say they're pretty hot and bothered. Now if it was someone like Susan Boyle spreading her legs that would be a different story." He laughs at his own joke trying to focus back on her eyes.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "You're all perverts, I swear. It's just erotica. It's supposed to evoke an emotional response, not a physical one."

"Well, it's getting both from me. Besides, look at how perfect she looks. Long tan leg, tiny waist, and a pussy that's just begging to be fucked." Louis says as he continues to draw the contours of her thighs and centre.

Niall groans under his breath. "Let's move on to something else before I have to take care of myself."

They only have ten minutes left to finish their current drawing before moving on to something else.

"Think of something disgusting. Like maybe Susan Boyle spreading her legs or me fucking your mum last night because that totally happened." Louis laughs as he places his pencil down once he's finished.

"Shut up. I'd rather you fuck my mum." Niall shudders saying that.

Harry stands up for the last one putting one leg up on the desk bracing the other on the ground. She puts a finger on her clit maybe adding too much pressure because she ends up moaning lightly before quickly apologising.

Louis moans quietly. "This is fucking killing me. Now she's practically masturbating and I have to draw it instead of help her? This is too much."

Zayn chuckles at his misfortune. "Just separate art from pleasure. It's seriously not that hard.

Niall sighs. "You're either gay or a robot because that's fucking impossible for everyone but you. Watch because of this you're going to go home and really give it to Perrie. At least Liam doesn't have to sit through this torture."

Harry feels so odd, but she locks eyes with a blue eyed boy in the front row whom she finds pretty fit.

Louis' breath hitches as she makes eye contact with him. He tries not to let the blush rise to his face, but he can feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. "Guys, she's looking at me. What do I do?"

Zayn chuckles. "Not my area of expertise. I got Perrie by drawing a picture of her. You can't draw worth shit."

Niall laughs rolling his eyes. "Maybe she's interested. Maybe she wants you to help her out." He winks at Zayn trying to say he had a plan. "I know what to do to really get her looking."

Louis looks intrigued at Niall's boldness. "What? What do I have to do?"

Zayn just shakes his head with a small smile. Niall had a plan, so why mess with it.

Niall grabs Louis' face and places a slobbery, wet kiss on his lips. "There now she thinks you're gay!"

Harry adverts her gaze looking somewhere else feeling her cheeks burn with a blush.

Louis sits there dumbfounded for a moment before pouting at his best mate. "Niall! Now she'll never be interested!"

Zayn burst into laughter and nearly dropped his pencil at the look on the brunet's face. "Don't worry, Lou. I'm sure she won't think too much of it."

Niall grins tipping his seat back. "That's kind of the point. After a few classes of her coming in you'll never see her again anyways."

"Maybe I wanted to pursue something with her. You don't know my life!" Louis says dramatically as the timer in the front if the room goes off signalling the end of class.

Zayn just chuckles as he starts to pack his supplies up. "Well, boys, have fun jacking off. I have a beautiful blonde princess to find and pleasure."

Harry hops off the desk shrugging her robe back on. After she heads back to where her actual clothes were.

Niall flips Zayn off. "I prefer not to be tied down excuse me."

Louis sighs. "Yeah. You guys go ahead. I want to ask Mister O'Donnell about my chances of actually passing this class."

Zayn nods and pulls Niall's arm until the blond is out the door with him.

Mr. O'Donnell sighs writing down his lesson plan for next class when he notices Louis. "Mr. Tomlinson class is over."

Louis nods. "I know, sir. I was just wondering if you could tell me my grade. I'm absolutely shit at this class so I was wondering if I was passing."

Mr. O'Donnell turns to his computer scanning through the grades. "Unfortunately, you're not. I'm not sure how to give you extra credit though in an art class."

Harry finally comes out wearing a pink turtle neck and mid-thigh black denim shorts. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

Louis stares at her up and down. "Not at all. Um, you have a really nice body by the way."

Harry blushes pink. "I'm an underwear model actually. Not a big one, but I'm trying to break into the business."

Mr. O'Donnell clears his throat. "Mr. Tomlinson let’s get back to discussing your grade."

Louis waves his teacher off and continues looking at the brunette in front of him. "I'm Louis. It's great to sketch and meet you, miss..."

"I'm Harry. I know weird name but my parents were firmly hoping for a boy when I was born." Harry laughs quietly shaking her head to tousle her curls.

Louis laughs with her. "I think it's perfect. Would you like to get something to eat perhaps? Maybe something off campus?"

Harry smiles softly. "Oh, um...I don't exactly have any money, but yeah I could go for coffee and a muffin."

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it. I mean, I asked you out. It's only fair." He swings his arm around her shoulders. "We'll have to talk another time Mister O'Donnell."

Harry waves to the older man heading off. "So do you have a coffee shop on campus?"

"Ye,s we do. The coffee there sucks though. If we go right off campus, there's a Starbucks. I'm kind of a snob when it comes to my coffee." Louis laughs as he gestures grandly with his hands as he talks. "So you're an underwear model? I can see why. You have the perfect shape for it."

Harry giggles in embarrassment. "Stop it, don't even. You're just saying that." She taps her chin in thought. "Could you help me with something though? Are you good at hair and makeup?"

Louis gives her a weird look. "Um, not really. I do know someone who can help though. My best mate's girlfriend is amazing. She's a cosmetology major though, it's expected." He opens the door to the off campus coffee house and is greeted with a giant hug by Bressie. "Hey! Wanna hook me up with a coffee and a muffin for the pretty lady and a skinny latte no whip and a reduced fat blueberry scone for me?"

Harry sighs looking around the small cafe. "So are we getting it to go or for here?" She grins when she receives her poppy seed muffin.

Louis pays for the items and turns to her. "Well, that's was my last class of the day so why don't we just stay here? That way we can just sit and talk." He receives his drink and treat before leading her over to a table. "Plus, my roommate said he was going to have his girlfriend over all day. So..."

"Oh yeah I wouldn't want to be there either. Well if you can't help with makeup and hair could you help me with something else?" Harry bites her lip raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, love. What can I help you with?" He sips at his latte. He hoped this involved getting her alone and in private.

"Well since I have to pose... You know, naked I feel like I'm a little pale." She tears off a piece of her muffin chewing on it slowly. "Well I have a bottle of self-tan lotion at my place and I was wondering if you could help me since I can't reach my back?"

Louis' eyes widen. "Yeah. Definitely. Anything to help." He takes a bite of his scone and smiles. "I'd love to do that for you."

"Thank you! I don't know who else I would have asked." Harry takes a drink of her coffee smiling. "When did you want to do that?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

Louis shrugs. "We can do it when we're done here." He looks over at her and sips at his latte once more. "How long will you be posing for our class?"

"Two weeks I think. Then you guys will get a male model." She winks at Louis laughing, the rim of her cup to her lips.

Louis scrunches his nose. "Will we be drawing erotica of him as well? I don't think I'd be able to do that without blushing or keeping a straight face."

Harry smirks. "Nah, I don't think so I'm sure he'll just be posing is all." She finishes off the last few bites of her muffin draining her Styrofoam cup.

Louis shrugs. "Wouldn't matter to me I guess. I'm failing that class anyway. I can't draw to save my life." He finishes his drink and food before getting up and throwing his trash away. "Well we can head out and get that self-tan done if you're ready."

"Yeah! Let's head to my car then?" Harry leads him out to her black Ford truck unlocking the doors. "Thanks again." She smiles sliding into the driver's seat.

"No problem. Anything for a beautiful girl such as yourself." He climbs up in the passenger seat. Louis looks shyly over at Harry. "So do you live near campus?"

"Yeah it's a few streets away nothing terrible." Harry smiles over at him pulling out of the parking lot. "So how old are you?"

"Um, well I'm twenty years old and this is my third year at University." Louis shrugs. "How old are you and how did you end up modelling for art classes?"

"I'm nineteen actually. I don't know I've been signed up for this modelling agency for three years now and I guess the school called and asked if they had any models willing to get naked and they asked if I would since I've never been booked." She sighs shrugging her shoulders.

Louis furrows his brows. "You've never been booked? Why! You're gorgeous and stunning! Why are you not getting booked?"

Harry giggles at the compliment, but ultimately she sighs. "I don't know I guess that's prettier, skinnier models."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Trust me. They don't get skinnier or prettier. You want to know what part of you I drew? Your waist, hips, and thighs." He pulls his phone out to text Zayn- his roommate- that he'd be home later. "Niall drew your eyes and Zayn drew your collarbone. You are perfect- head to toe."

Harry blushes shaking her head. "You're insane you know that? I'm okay." She rubs at the back of her neck turning into the apartment complex.

Louis shrugs. "That's completely false, but whatever you want to believe." He looks over at the buildings. "Whoa. Nice digs."

"Yeah, um, my mum and sister help out. I don't make enough as a waitress and it helps my dad got a lease here." Harry slams her car door shut heading to her home. "Well, here it is." She grins stepping inside.

Louis smiles and looks around. "Definitely better than my dingy college dorm room." He slides off his cardigan and tosses it on the arm of her couch. "Alright, let's get this tan going. Zayn will start to wonder where I am if I'm gone too long."

"Alright come on." She leads him back to her bedroom excusing herself to go to her adjoining bathroom, moving bottles and bags around until she finds the bright orange bottle taking it over to Louis. "Alright let me get undressed." Harry turns her back to him tugging her sweater over her head feeling around until she can unhook her bra.

Louis watches as she starts to get undressed. "You know, I find it really funny that you can pose nude in front of me for ninety minutes, but you won't take your shirt off for me right now."

"That was art; this is kind of private." She lies out on her bed moving her hair over her neck to keep it away from her pale skin. "Whenever you're ready to start." Harry smiles. "And you can stay for dinner if you want."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Zayn kept saying the same thing. 'This is art.' I don't get it." He picks up the tanning lotion and squirts some on his hands and rubs it a bit to get it warm. He then rubs at the back, taking his time to really massage it into her skin.

Harry glances at Louis over her shoulder. "Thanks again for doing this. I don't think I could have found anyone else to do it."

"I'm sure you could have batted your eyelashes and any boy would have come running. They would have been stupid not to." Louis says as he gently makes his way down her spine, rubbing and massaging as he went.

Harry shivers slightly her back a bit of a sensitive area for her but she relaxes once again to make it easy for him. "Eh, I don't socialize a lot. I only have one male friend and he's gay, but I'm thinking I have another one too."

"Well if you're thinking that I'm your new male friend the answer is one hundred percent yes." Louis chuckles. He continues to rub out the knots and kinks he finds in her back once the lotion is all in her skin. "So who's this another male friend you speak of?"

"His name is Nick. He's been around since I moved schools in year five. He's been an amazing person." Harry smiles sighing happily. "I would have asked him to do this, but he's not in town right now. Visiting a sick relative and all."

Louis shrugs. "You're fine. I really don't mind. I've had the awkward pleasure of having to ask my roommate to do something similar before. He wasn't as accepting, but his girlfriend said it was fine."

"And what were you asking him to do?" Harry furrows her eyebrows in question.

Louis blushes madly as he thinks about that night. "Um, well I'm a theatre major and we were all responsible for our own make up. Since we were doing a tribal show, I asked Zayn to paint my back and chest with tribal spirals." He shrugs. "He's an art major so I thought he'd be fine- and he was. Until I got turned on by the feel of brush on my skin."

"Oh, well." Harry giggles loudly trying to hide her mouth in her hand. She wiggles away from Louis sitting up to face him. "That's probably weird considering the whole girlfriend aspect."

Louis tries his best not to stare at her tits, but they just look so amazing. He's sure they're real, but the overwhelming urge to just reach out and play with them is hard to ignore. "Y-yeah, a bit. Perrie laughed it off though. She actually told Zayn to take care of it for me since it was his fault."

Harry giggles again. "Well did he then? It's only fair to take care of the erections you've caused." She runs her fingers over her blanket absently.

He laughs loudly. "If that was the case, you would have had to jack off every boy in art class today. Niall and I were definitely sporting some wood after that."

Harry's eyes widen. "Wait. You got hard? Why would you get hard?"

"Um, because I find you attractive?" Louis doesn't understand why she sounds so shocked. He had been complimenting her nonstop.

"Wait, you... I thought you were... Oh my God, um... I thought you swung the other way." Harry blushes suddenly aware that she was topless. She grabs one of her pillows covering her chest with it.

Louis eyes widen and his shoulders slump. "You thought I was gay? What? Do I just give off this 'cockslut' vibe or something?" He groans and falls back onto her bed. "I know I'm over feminine, but fuck. Ask me before you assume."

"No, I mean it's just everything you said... The reduced fat scone! No straight guy orders that!" Harry feels so embarrassed, her entire face burning.

"They do if they have a musical coming up and have to be able to fit into a corset and skirt!" Louis groans. "Okay, now I hear it."

"Exactly! A corset and skirt? How is that supposed to make me believe? And you kissed that boy in art! I thought you were straight up until that point." She feels absolutely stupid. "If I had known you were straight I wouldn't have asked you over to rub oil into my skin."

"I don't wear a corset and skirt every day! It's my costume!" Louis says exasperatedly. "And that boy is one of my best mates! I also didn't think I had to tell someone I was straight."

"You kissed a boy. How was I supposed to think oh he's just straight?" Harry drops her pillow reaching over to get her bra.

"He leaned over and planted the kiss on me!" Louis sighs. "This was a horrible idea. Niall was right. I have absolutely no chance with you."

Harry frowns. "I mean, it's not that you have no chance, but I don't know you well though to let you toss me on the bed and take me." She finally stands up shrugging her clothes back on.

"Let's be honest here. You're not sticking around long enough for anything else. You said yourself that you'll only be in our class for two weeks." He sighs and stares up at her ceiling.

She groans turning around to straddle his waist. "You're impossible to resist you know that? You're too nice I hate it." Harry leans down to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Louis is slightly confused at the quick change of events, but he's not one to complain when a beautiful girl is straddling him. "I'm sorry. I'll try and be more rude if that's what you'd like." He leans up and gently brushes his lips against hers. "Not likely to happen though since I my mum taught me better than to be rude to anyone."

Harry rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant! You're just too nice to say no to.” She sighs shaking her head. "I barely met you this is ridiculous."

Louis chuckles. "I'd say welcome to college, but I usually don't try and hook up with girls this fast. This is more Niall's thing." He shifts a bit as he can feel himself hardening with the nice heat in his lap. "Um, we don't have to do this if you’re uncomfortable."

Harry sighs in relief climbing off. "Thank God. I don't think I can I'm sorry." She cards one of her petite hands through her ringlets sitting back on the messily made bed.

Louis sits up and tries to adjust himself as best he can. "Um, so you a virgin then or...?" He leans back against her pillows trying to break the awkward he feels. "Not that it matters to me. It's cool either way."

"Yeah, I am. Kinda lame I know," she blushes her cheeks blossoming pink. Harry lays back tugging her blanket over her body. "You can stay here for the night if you want to."

"Not lame, special. You're just looking for the right guy, aren't you?" Louis smiles over at her. "And be careful. First inviting me to stay for dinner and now the night? Might think you were trying to hit on me or something."

"Yeah, I don't want to lose it to someone who doesn't care about me." She leans over kissing his cheek tenderly. "And maybe I am hitting on you." Harry winks getting up to go turn the television on and start on dinner.

Louis sighs. This girl was going to be the death of him. He just knows it.

\-------------

"She thought you were gay?" Niall laughs hard clutching at the pain in his stomach and sides. "I knew it, I knew she would think you were gay." He wipes at his eyes laughing all over again. They may be outside the Niall’s frat house eating pizza for dinner, but he couldn't help it.

Louis glares over at the blond. "Yeah, and it's all your fault. She said she was interested until she saw us kissing and assumed we were together." He smirks.

Zayn laughed even harder. "She thinks Niall is gay too? Oh, this is perfect."

"Whatever I just can't believe you went to a cafe and to her apartment expecting to get your dick wet and she thought you were gay!" Niall laughs again this time grabbing onto Zayn. "I can't believe it, my plan actually worked. This is rich." He slaps at Zayn's shoulder chuckling still.

Zayn sighs. "So I guess this means back to wooing Eleanor? You were so close to getting in her pants, man."

"True, but after she found out I wasn't gay she asked me to stay the night. Nothing happened, but that's got to mean something." Louis smiles softly and shrugs.

"Louis, seriously Eleanor likes you remember? Why don't you go back to her instead of trying to fuck some girl you don't know?" Niall rolls his eyes.

"Harry will only be around for two weeks. If I can't get anything from her before then, I'll go back to Eleanor." Louis shrugs.

"So you're just trying to fuck her?" Niall raises an eyebrow in question.

The brunet threads his fingers through his fringe. "I don't know. She seems really nice and everything, but I just want throw her on the bed and have my way with her."

"Well you only have two weeks so you probably won't have a chance at dating or any of that bullshit." Niall shrugs putting his hands behind his head.

"That's what I told her. She's still a virgin though and wants someone who cares about her to take her virginity and everything." Louis sighs as he leans forward and steals a slice of pizza.

"Then care about her. After you take her V card you won't see her again anyways." Niall growls picking up the entire cardboard box.

Zayn frowns. "That's disgusting. Don't do that. You'll hurt her or she'll get emotionally attached."

Louis sighs and looks down at his food. "I don't know. Maybe I should just go back to Eleanor."

"I'm not saying do it. I wouldn't, but if you want her that bad that's the way to go." Niall shrugs biting into his greasy plate of food.

Louis groans and pushes his plate away and rests his forehead on the table. "I don't know. I won't see her till class tomorrow so I guess I don't need to worry about it right away."

"Well then..." Niall reaches into the cooler besides him using his armrest to pop off the lid on his beer. He hands it over to Louis with a grin. "Let's get wasted and worry about this some other time."

Louis smiles brightly, accepting the drink from the blond. "This is why I love you. You always know how to make things better."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get sappy on me." Niall crinkles his nose alternating between drinking and eating.

Zayn watches the two in mild disgust. "I was going to say I had a plan, but if drinking is a better solution..."

"Well then what is it?" Niall sighs rolling his head over to look in Zayn's direction.

"When class is over tomorrow and Harry is in back room changing, Niall and I can distract O'Donnell and you can sneak in and get your dick wet. You'll just have to keep it quiet." Zayn shrugs as he reaches over and snatches Niall's beer from him.

Louis sips from his bottle and contemplates the plan. "I like it, but do we think it'll work?"

Niall pouts getting another one. "We'll never know until we try."

Louis nods. "Okay. So after class, we'll try it. Deal?"

"Alright, gentlemen, let's enjoy our night." Niall grins knocking his glass against the other two.

Louis and Zayn smile at each other. Sometimes, it's great to have a friend with Niall's mentality and tonight is definitely one of those nights.

"Oh, Zayn. Do you think Perrie could help Harry out with her hair and makeup? She asked me for help, but..."

"Haha, she asked you? That's fucking priceless! Not like every gay guy is good at that sort of thing!" Niall shakes his head. This was definitely going to be a great night.

Louis pouts. "All I wanted was sympathy and I get this bullshit. Perhaps I should tell Harry about the time you and Zayn made out at a Delta Theta Omega party? What about that?"

Zayn laughs. "Perrie laughed so hard at that. But, yeah, I'll ask her and have her text you."

Niall waggles his eyebrows. "It's not my fault that dudes and birds want to hop on my dick."

Zayn scrunches his nose. "Or more likely, I was completely smashed and a kiss occurred."

Louis nods. "Bleaching hair doesn't make you cute, mate. Just more baby faced."

Niall gasps putting a hand over his heart. "I don't know, but you know that Payne kid? He's been sending me love notes so I guess he likes my baby face you twats." He sticks his tongue out flipping them off for good measure. "Let's not forget I fucked Perrie and El before they were interested in you sods."

Zany freezes. "You did what to Perrie?"

Niall raises an eyebrow. "I fucked her before I introduced the two of you. She had pink hair then. Is she still as fantastic as I remember her being? Mate, she did this twist with her tongue... You probably know that though." He finishes off the pizza and the beer he currently had.

Zayn stomach clenches. Why hasn't Perrie told him? Why hadn't Niall told him? Was there a reason he wasn't supposed to know? "How long before introducing us had you... Slept with her?"

"Like two weeks. She said she told you." Niall sits up a little in surprise. "You knew right? She told me on your third date she told you. Unless she's lying."

Zayn swallows the lump in his throat. "She never told me..."

Louis awkwardly shifts in his chair. He wasn't concerned about Eleanor since they technically weren't together.

"Maybe I should just go..." Zayn downs the rest of his beer and gets up dusting his jeans off.

"Look, Zayn, I thought you knew. Please don't be pissed at me." Niall really thought his friend had known. "But that was so long ago it's nothing to get upset over."

Zayn shakes his head. "It's not you. It's the fact that she didn't tell me. I'm going to head to my dorm. I'll see you guys tomorrow in class."

Niall groans watching his friend walk away. "We were supposed to have a good night."

Louis sighs at finishes his beer. "Did you really think talking about fucking his girlfriend would be a good idea?"

"I thought he knew! If anything I expected a punch in the shoulder or whatever." Niall rubs at his eyes getting up himself. "I'm heading to bed." He shakes his head stalking off.

Louis sighs. "Yeah. I'll head out. See you in class tomorrow."

Niall waves him off not answering. The night definitely didn't go as planned.

\------------

Louis sat at his table, sketch book lying open in his lap. Harry was there, once again naked, and they were supposed to draw something different this time. He chose her hair, head, and neck. He's trying to get it just right and not let his eyes wander. Now that he knows that she's never had sex, it makes him want her that much more- especially because she's here, touching herself, and looking completely innocent.

Harry is lying on the desk on her stomach, one leg popped in the air, and her torso twisted so she can cup one side of her pale chest. Her eyes are focused on a random painting in the room sighing. She can feel Louis' eyes burning into her skin.

Zayn, unfortunately, had decided to try her hands today. He's erasing and sketching like crazy and trying get everything perfect. He looks over at Louis' paper and smiles. "Better than yesterday's. That's for damn sure."

Louis chuckles. "I figured curly hair would be easy to draw." He looks over to Niall and frowns. "What is that supposed to be?"

Niall turns his paper sideways. "You know I don't even know." He sighs grabbing an eraser to try and start over.

Louis laughs and looks back over at Harry. He's got the general shape of her face and the neck and the curls of her hair, but he still has ten minutes until she changes positions. He licks at his lips at tries to draw her lips. He glances at Niall once more. "What part were you attempting to draw?"

"Her neck curving into her shoulder. Whatever I'll do her legs." Niall starts sketching the one bent at the knee and in the air. "So are we doing our plan today?" He asks only looking up from his drawing to look at Harry.

Louis bites at his lip. He was worried about screwing it all up if Harry said no, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. "Yeah. Let's do it. The worst that can happen is she turns me down and I go back to Eleanor." He smiles. "Show her a good time as long as she's here and then drop her when she leaves. We're never going to see each other after this so what's the point in feeling and shit?"

Zayn sighs. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Niall shrugs. "Let Louis do what he wants. You have to let him learn on his own, Zayn."

Louis shrugs. "I won't see her again. What's the point in starting a relationship if it'll only be for two weeks?"

"Look, class will be over soon let's just focus."

\------------

Harry shrugs her robe on once the bell rings. She heads to the office closing the door behind her.

Mr. O'Donnell gets up from his chair erasing the white board.

Zayn nods over to Niall and heads towards their teacher. "Mister O'Donnell? We were wondering if you could, uh, help us with a private matter really quick." He has no clue where he was going with this. Niall usually had the plans and he just went along with them.

Niall comes forward wiping at his eyes even managing to make himself cry. "It's... It's hard to discuss here. Can we talk to you out in the hall?"

Mr. O'Donnell nods ushering both boys outside.

Louis waited until they were out of sight before heading over to the office door and knocking. He turns the handle and strides in. "Mister O'Donnell, I know we got interrupted yester- Oh.. Um, hey, Harry." He slides into the room and shuts the door behind him.

Harry drops her bra keeping her back to him, but at least she managed to get her underwear on. "Oh, uh... Hi..." She sighs turning around her arms crossed to cover her chest. "Yeah, he's not in here; it's just me."

"Obviously." Louis says quietly as he steps forward towards her. He runs his fingers gently through her curls. "Guess what part of you I drew today? It's probably my absolute favourite thing about you." He whispers as he leans down to place a gentle kiss below her earlobe.

Harry's breath hitches, her fingers digging softly into his bicep. "W-what part?" She isn't sure if she should push him away and not indulge him, but she doesn't think she has the strength to do it.

"Your hair," he whispers and places a kiss to the crown of her head. "Your face," he places a kiss on her lips, pulling away a bit quickly in case she didn't want that. "And your neck." He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close so she's pressed against him. His lips attach themselves to her neck right where her pulse point is and begins nibbling at the sensitive flesh slightly.

Harry moans quietly eyes fluttering shut, but their bodies are pressed together. "I... I'm not wearing any clothes, Louis." She absently tilts her head to stretch her neck out a bit more.

"Do you want me or should I leave?" He whispers into her skin as he places kisses lower and lower down her neck till he gets to her collarbone. He looks up at her and gently nips at the flesh above the swell of her breasts. "Tell me what you want, babe. I'm all yours."

Harry's breath stutters at how warm his breath is on her skin. "I...I can't have sex, Lou. We aren't together. I mean maybe if we were..." She doesn't want to kill the mood, but she needs to keep her morals.

Louis sighs and pulls away. "I get it. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be in relationship that's only going to last two weeks and then you're off to a new booking." He picks up the bra she dropped and hands it to her. "You should finish getting dressed before Mister O'Donnell comes in."

Harry bites her lip. "Wait, no... I... Well I can't have sex with you, but I mean I could do something else." Shakily she gets onto her knees looking up at him. She promised herself she wouldn't do anything sexual until she found the right person but she could do this for him. "I've never given a... You know before."

Louis looks down at her slightly stunned. "Harry... I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. This is all about you, babe." He runs his fingers through her hair and tilts her head up to look at him. "I'm serious, babe."

"No, I can. It's just you make it sound like we can only last two weeks. I still live two blocks away and it's not like I'm going to get booked for anything." Harry really likes him and she wants it to work.

Louis bites at his lips and sighs. "Get up. I'm going to take you out to dinner and we're going to try this whole... Relationship thing." He smiles at her. "We can work on the future once we get there. Deal?"

Harry grins so wide it hurts. She stands up getting dressed until she's covered in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Are you sure? I mean I would love to..." Harry stops talking when she realizes she doesn't even know where she's going.

Louis smiles. "Don't worry about it. It'll be better this way." He heads over to the door and opens it. "Now come on. I want you to meet my friends."

Harry exits the room feeling her heart pounding. She hadn't been in a relationship since she was fifteen and that wasn't anything serious. "Meeting your friends already? We've only been together for a minute and a half." She laughs quietly.

Louis smiles. "Well, considering they've seen you naked just as much as I have, I think it's fair that they at least get to know your name." He leads her out into the hall where Niall was full on sobbing and Mister O'Donnell was trying to comfort him while Zayn looked on in slight confusion.

Mr. O'Donnell sighs. "Niall, I have no idea what's wrong if you don't tell me."

Niall points a trembling finger to Zayn still crying. "We don't have sex anymore. He just expects me to clean and cook, but he doesn't even touch me anymore."

Zayn's eyes widen as his jaw drops. "What! I... Niall, I don't... I'm not..." He's left speechless.

Louis comes over with Harry in tow. "Everything okay over here?"

Mr. O'Donnell turns red. "I think I would recommend a couples’ therapist." He finally stalks out of the room feeling too embarrassed to stay in the room.

Niall busts up laughing all of his tears drying up almost immediately. "He actually thought we were fucking! Oh god, I sounded like a bitter housewife!"

Zayn blushes profusely. "Way to let me know the plan! You made me out to be a horrible boyfriend. I'd never do that. I'd always make sure you were taken care of."

Louis gives them a strange look. "Anyway, guys, this is Harry. Harry, this is Niall and Zayn."

Niall smiles brightly at the girl, saying hello, then turning to Zayn. "Oh, babe, that's so reassuring! Who needs Perrie?"

Harry giggles shyly her hands nervously twisting in front of her. "It's nice to meet both of you."

Zayn smiles brightly over the curly haired girl. "Charmed, love. Sorry to dash your hopes and dreams though, I'm taken by this blond dumbass."

Louis laughs. "Wow, guys. Way to be hospitable. Remind me to never introduce you to my dinner dates ever again."

Niall looks at Louis surprised. "Dinner date? Um, alright, dude. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry feels slightly awkward standing there, but she bites her lip. "I don't mind if you do, Louis."

Louis frowns, but nods and heads down a bit with Niall do they can talk privately. "What? You sound worried. Why are you worried?"

"I'm just curious is all. I thought you didn't want a relationship so what's with the dinner date?" Niall raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"She won't put out unless we're in a relationship. I figure I can do some major point scoring at dinner, take her home, get some, date her for two weeks, and then once she gets all famous and never around, I can dump her." Louis shrugs. It seemed simple and easy enough.

Niall bites his tongue. "I don't know if she'll get famous, but in general you're saying that you're going to fuck her and dump her?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why? Too much?" Louis asks worriedly as he looks over his shoulder at Zayn and Harry conversing.

"Nah, man, you do what you want." Niall doesn't agree with it, but instead he keeps quiet walking back.

Harry smiles softly. "I need to get home so I can get ready."

Louis smiles softly. "Yeah, I'll pick you up around eight? Sound good?" He tosses an arm around her waist to try and seem genuine about this dinner date situation.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you later." She kisses his cheek heading off.

Louis smiles until she's out of sight until finally just slumping forward and groaning. "This is going to suck balls. I hate dating. I do casual relationships. This whole dinner date thing is a wreck."

"You're the one putting effort into fucking her. Dude, what is it that makes you want to fuck her so bad?" Niall asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't even know!" Louis exclaims exasperatedly. "Probably her innocence. I just want to ruin it."

Zayn shakes his head. "That just sounds like you're asking for trouble."

"Her innocence? Are you saying she's a virgin?" Niall still doesn't agree with it, but he keeps quiet. He'd let Louis make his own mistakes.

"Yeah. She told me that the other night. It's... Ugh. I don't know. Is it worth it?" Louis asks still so uncertain.

"I don't know. If you think it's worth it then go for it." Niall would rather not be part of this, he already feels bad for the girl he didn't know.

Louis sighs. "Whatever. I have a dinner date to go get ready for."

\-------------

Harry hasn't been on a date, ever actually. She's so nervous, but she hopes she looks fine wearing a red dress with short tapered sleeves and a clear pink lip gloss. "You can do this, Harry." She sighs realizing she doesn't like the dress so she unzips it, stepping out of the fabric now in her matching blue set of her lacy bra and underwear.

It's eight o'four when Louis knocks on Harry's door for their date. He hasn't been on a date since secondary and he's not sure if he's dressed appropriately or not, but he figured the skinny jeans and red button up would be fine. He sighs as he waits for her to open the door and let him in from the London chill that seems to have taken hold.

Harry answers the door ushering him in. "Sorry I'm not exactly ready, but I will be." She goes back to her bedroom rifling through her dresser to find a suitable outfit.

Louis follows her and leans against her bedroom doorframe. "I don't know. Lacy undergarments? I think you're pretty well dressed." He chuckles lightly as he drinks in the sight of her in nothing but her underwear and heels.

She finally settles on a black skirt slipping it on moving on to a white lined v-neck. "Okay, I'm ready." She does final touches on her eye makeup moving off.

Louis smiles and reaches out for her hand. "You look beautiful." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "So, dinner was so last minute that all the really nice places were booked. So I did my best. You're not allergic to seafood are you?"

"I like seafood and that's fine. I'll like anything you picked." Harry promises letting him lead her out to the car and she's impressed when he holds the door open for her. "Oh, wow. Thank you." Harry climbs inside smiling.

"No problem, love." He waits for her to get in before closing her door and heading to the driver's side to get in himself. "So tell me about yourself. I mean, I know some stuff, but I really want to get to know you better." He asks as he pulls out into traffic.

"Um, what do you want to know?" Harry asks turning slightly towards him in her seat.

Louis shrugs as he watches the road. "Not quite sure. Uh, only child? Mum and dad? Where did you grow up? Things like that I guess."

"Alright. No, I actually have an older sister named Gemma, my dad woke me up one night when I was four to say he was leaving, but he didn't until I was seven, and I grew up in Cheshire in Holmes Chapel." Harry recounts the information. "What about you? You have to tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Um, I'm was born Troy William Austin and when my mum remarried she changed my name to Louis William Tomlinson. I have four younger sisters- Charlotte, Felicite, Phoebe, and Daisy- and a half sister named Georgia." He thinks about his life growing up. "Uh, my mum divorced her second husband a year ago- I was devastated. Oh, and I grew up in Doncaster in South Yorkshire."

Harry nods frowning the entire time. "Well your family sounds lovely." She drums her fingers on the center console absentmindedly. "Um, I used to work at a bakery and I didn't think of being a model until an old boyfriend mentioned I should try it out when he walked in on me changing."

Louis chuckles. "Well your ex was right. I'm glad you took his advice." He thinks about his past jobs at frowns. "I worked as a vendor in the Donny Rovers stadium before quitting and working a movie theatre. Neither are that exciting."

"I'm sure it's more exciting than you make it out to be." Harry chuckles when she sees the restaurant they've parked in front of. "I guess it's better than McDonald's I'll give you that."

Louis pouts. "I did my best. It's not much, but it's the best I can do on such short notice." He kills the engine and gets out heading to her door and opening it wide for her before extending a hand to help her out. "You ready for a great date?"

"Oh, I am." She grabs onto the offered hand carefully maneuvering her body out of the vehicle. "And I don't mind I'm not an expensive girl." She isn't sure whether to keep holding his hand or not.

 

Louis chuckles. "Good, because I'm a broke college student trying to impress a girl." He leads her inside and talks to the host before he laces their fingers together and leads her to their table.

She slides into the booth ordering a tea when she's asked. "Yeah, and I'm just broke," Harry chuckles quietly, but she doesn't find it all that funny.

Louis orders a tea as well and turns back to Harry with a small frown. "Hey. You'll get bookings soon. I know you will. I'll call the agency myself and tell them how great you are."

"Yeah, no. I'm a little short. I mean I'm five eight, but they want girls to be six feet and like ninety pounds." Harry shakes her head tugging on a few of her curls.

Louis scrunches his nose at the thought. "That sounds dangerously unhealthy. I'd never want my sisters to weigh anything under one twenty."

"That's why I'll never get in. I appreciate my full body, not my ribs sticking out." She shrugs her shoulders looking through her menu.

Louis looks over at her before picking up his own menu. "Well what about plus size modelling? I mean, I don't think you're plus size at all, but apparently to them, you are. Ever try going that route?"

"Have you ever seen a successful plus size model? They'll be in a Sears catalogue or modelling for a clearance magazine but you don't see any of them as the face of any perfume or a Victoria's Secret Angel." Harry just wants to be well known.

"I'd pick up a Sears catalogue and cut your picture out of it for my dorm." He smiles brightly trying to discharge the negative air the conversation had taken.

"Being in one boy's dorm room isn't helping my career." She's accepted it by this point, but it still disappoints her.

He sighs heavily, unsure of what to say at this point. "So what are you going to have? Anything exciting and delicious? I was thinking about maybe a plate of shrimp Alfredo."

"A basket of chips and a burger. I'm fucking starving." She closes the plastic menu sighing herself. "I don't know I want to be the face of Victoria's Secret, the face of J'Adore by Christian Dior. I want to be that one model that everyone wants to book for fashion shows and wear their clothing."

Louis smiles softly. "You'll get there. You just have to be patient. Do you have a job on the side right now? Are you working in a bakery again?"

"No, I don't live close enough right now I just help around at the service station a block away." Once the waiter arrives Harry orders her meal while Louis does the same. "Thanks for taking me out. It makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

Louis smiles. "No problem. I never want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. Besides, I think it's going quite well."

"Yeah, you're scoring major points." Hey grins warmly stretching her foot out to rub up against his leg.

Louis quirks a brow over at his date and licks his lips slowly before smiling brightly. "Are trying to play footsies with me, Miss Styles? I do believe you are."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Harry giggles taking her foot away to cross her legs like she had been.

Before anything else could be said, a waitress brought their food to their table and refilled their tea which had gone cold and mostly had been drunk by them.

Louis thanked her and looked over at Harry before asking awkwardly. "You're not religious or anything, right?"

"I believe in God and all, but I don't go to church and I forget to pray at meals." Harry grabs a few salty fries dipping it in her ketchup.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I just didn't want to start eating you staring at me like I was in trouble for not praying." He grabs his fork and twirls the pasta around the utensil before taking a huge bite. "Oh god, this is delicious."

"Yeah, they have good food," she speaks around her mouthful of food. "I'm sorry I'm not very ladylike," Harry giggles burping as if for emphasis.

Louis just laughs along. "So you're more masculine than me and I'm more effeminate than you. It works."

"Yeah, I should probably learn some manners." She says this as she's shoveling fries into her mouth the gloss now completely gone.

"Nah. I like you like this. It's true to who you are. It's perfect." He says as he sips at his tea and takes another bite of his dinner.

"Well I'm glad you like my masculinity." Harry laughs. It's another ten minutes and she finished everything off sighing happily. "I'm so full. There's no way I could be any fuller." Harry rubs at her stomach.

Louis finishes his food as well and looks over at her. "You ready to go then? Don't want anything else? We can head to the cafe for a coffee before I take you home."

"No, really I'm fine." Harry uses the table to stand up holding hands with Louis while they go back outside. "I'm ready for a nice comfortable bed." She groans at the thought of being able to lie down and stretch out.

Louis smiles as they head out. "Okay. Back to yours it is." He once again opens her door and helps her in before getting in on his side. "I hope you had a good time and all." Louis' mood goes down a bit. Apparently one date wasn't enough. "I guess I'll just walk you to your door and say goodnight there then."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry grins humming along to the radio with that Cups song she liked.

Louis turns the radio up a bit when he hears Harry humming along. That works for him since he's really not in a talking mood anymore.

She starts singing softly. "When I'm gone, you're gonna to miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Louis smiles lightly as she sings. She has a beautiful voice, no doubt. "You know, you could probably be a vocal performance major if you really wanted to. Your voice is fantastic."

Harry blushes waving him off. "I don't know it's more of a hobby and I'm alright, but I'm no Beyonce or Katy Perry."

"Honey, no one is Beyonce." He chuckles as they pull up to her house. Louis kills the engine and gets out open her door and everything. He leads her up the walkway and stops at her door. "I guess this is where we say goodnight."

Harry leans up and kisses Louis slowly and sensually. "Night."

Louis grabs her wrist lightly and pulls her in close. His one hand is slapped across her lower back pushing her against him and his other hand is up by her cheek pushing her hair from her face. He gently traces her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in and passionately kissing her and holding her tightly. He pulls back for good and looks down at her smiling. "Goodnight."

Harry blinks several times trying to process what just happened. "I... Wow... Goodnight." She closes the door behind her exhaling the breath she had been holding. Harry touches her lips grinning widely.

\------------

Harry laughs as Louis walks her up to the door after another successful date, the eighth one if she can remember. Tomorrow would be her last day posing in art class but Louis had spent almost every moment with her and now they were even dating.

"I had a great time," she feels the ends of her lips curve up before turning down in a frown biting softly on her flesh. "Would you like to come inside?" She nervously points at the door behind her.

Louis' eyes widen a bit and he smiles brightly. "Yeah. If you're sure and everything." The past eight dates have been absolutely amazing and he's actually starting to like Harry more than just someone to fuck. He's been thinking about the plan as of late and wondering if maybe it was the wrong decision in the end.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Harry turns back around using her house key to unlock the door allowing him in to flip the lock behind herself. "I really want to show you something." She leads him back to her bedroom ushering him in. "Alright I have to get dressed so keep your back turned to me."

Louis laughs. "As many times as I've seen you naked, you'd think you'd be able to change in front of me." He stands in the doorway and faces the kitchen so that she gets her little bit of privacy. "I'm really upset that you're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll still only be two blocks away, love. It's okay." Harry sheds her clothes until she's only in her underwear. "Alright you can turn around." She strikes a pose putting one leg out and one arm on her cocked hip, purposely biting into her lip.

Louis turns and his breath stops. "Whoa... I..." He feels like his heart is stopping. "You're... Um, you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have invited you inside if I wasn't sure." Harry hesitantly steps forward pressing her body against Louis' leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I need you." She whispers quietly.

Louis nods and presses their lips together as his hands come up and gently caress at her back. This is what he's wanted for two whole weeks. He can't believe she's finally trusting him with this. He breaks their kiss and grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and off his body. He breathing is laboured as he stares down at her. "Do you have a condom?"

Harry blushes but sighs. "I'm sorry, but no I'm not prepared for that. Do we need to do a condom run?" She lies back on the mattress staring up at the ceiling.

"Um," he pats his pockets looking for his wallet. "I might have one in my wallet." He opens the item and smiles when he finds one. "Score. Nah, we're good." He tosses it on the bed beside her and undoes his jeans. He stops and looks up at her for a second. "You've never seen me naked..."

"No, I haven't. You seem worried. Are you small?" Harry teases propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm going to have to see you naked if we're going to do this." She points out beckoning him over.

Louis bites at his lip and walks over to her. He's standing beside her and leans down to connect their lips. While she's momentarily distracted by the kiss, he manages to get his underwear pushed off and out of the way. "Yeah... So it's not... Um..."

"What? What are you so afraid of?" Harry asks trying to look between them to see what Louis was hiding.

"Nothing! I mean... Um, I'm not... Cut." He blushes fiercely and looks down at himself. "I mean it's the same thing... Just, uh, a bit more skin..."

"Oh. Who cares though? I don't mind it's not like I have anything to compare you to." She reminds Louis before smirking. "Why are we spending our time talking? Don't we have something to be doing?" Harry raises an eyebrow backing up against the headboard.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "You're right. I think I'm supposed to making love to you." He trails his hand down her torso and stops at the waistband of her underwear. He leans down and presses tiny butterfly kisses around her hip bones before tugging the material off her legs.

Harry bites into her lip watching him the entire time.

Once they're both completely naked, he crawls up and gently spreads he legs apart so he can kneel between them. "You're so beautiful, Harry."

Harry can feel her face grow hot, a warm pink staining her cheeks. "Thanks."

Louis smiles as he looks apprehensively at the model. "Have you ever... Opened yourself up before?" He doesn't want to make this awkward, but it's something he needs to know so he can make sure this is as painless for her as possible.

"No... I've never, um... Touched myself. I don't really know how to." She admits turning her head to the side in embarrassment.

Louis' creases his brow in thought before figuring out a way to teach her and open her up for him. "Here." He grabs her wrist and puts all the fingers down except the pointer and middle. "Suck on these until they're nice and wet." He guides them to her mouth before grabbing her other wrist and guiding her hand to the light patch of hair that leads down between her legs. He uses her fingers to hold herself open as he drags her middle finger up over her clit.

"Oh!" She gasps in surprise wanting to cross her legs at the sudden sensation. "Wow," Harry doesn't know what else to say other than that.

Louis chuckles. "Keep doing that until you think your fingers are wet enough. Then bring your hand down here and I'll guide your fingers to your entrance."

She nods rubbing them up and down while biting hard into her lip until she can taste a few beads of blood. "I... I think they're ready."

Louis nods and gently takes her wrist and trails them lightly down her body. Once there, he looks up at her and smiles softly. "This might feel weird at first, but trust me, okay?" He leans in and kisses at her shoulder as he guides her middle finger to her entrance and has her circle it a bit until he pushes it past the tight ring of muscles.

Harry wiggles her hips the intrusion odd and slightly uncomfortable. "This doesn't feel good, Lou. I thought I was supposed to be pleasured." She sighs in mild disappointment.

He frowns. "Crook your finger up and slowly drag it across the top as you pull." He kisses down her shoulders and collarbone to try and get her to feel something.

Harry does as he instructed but she literally feels nothing. "This isn't working." She removes her fingers collapsing back onto the mattress with her hands on either side of her head.

Louis sighs. "Okay. Let me try, yeah?" He moves down in between her thighs and kisses lightly at her thighs. He spreads her folds open and ducks his head in and licks at her entrance. "Fuck, you taste so good."

"Shit," Harry moans closing her eyes. "Do that again," she breathes out clenching at the bed sheets underneath them.

He smiles and nods. "Of course." He leans in again and licks gently at her entrance before pushing his tongue inside her. He brings his hand up to rub at her clit. "Better?" He asks as he pulls away for a second.

"Stop talking," Harry hisses out growing sexually frustrated. She couldn't care less if she came off demanding. She needs this.

Louis smiles brightly before going back in and continuing to lick at her insides and push his tongue in and out of her gently. He reaches up with his other hand and brings one of her hands to his hair before lacing his fingers with her other hand.

She pulls on his locks, her thighs locking his head between her legs. "Oh, my! I need more! Louis, I need you!"

Louis pulls back as best he can. "You ready, babe? I really want you so bad."

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm so ready, just do it already." Harry groans rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Louis leans up and kisses her, making sure to let his tongue slip inside her mouth so she can taste herself on him. "I'll go slow. If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?" He grabs the condom and rips the package open before rolling it onto himself. He lines himself up before spitting in his hand and smearing it down his shaft for lube. Slowly, he starts to push himself into her.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut waiting until he was in all the way. "I'm sorry, but hold on. I need to adjust." Her breathing is laboured and it hurts quite a lot. "Just give me a few minutes."

Louis nods softly and leans down to bite at her collarbone and press kisses to her semi tanned neck. "Don't worry. I get it. Take as long as you need. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry knows it's only been a few weeks but with all the time they spent and everything he's done she can't help it. "I love you."

Louis' heart stops beating for a second. He can't stick to the plan now. He never intended for her to fall in love, but he didn't expect this tightening in his chest and the burst of warmth in him through her words. He smiles and presses their lips together. "I love you too."

"Really?" Harry's eyes widen, but she feels so unbelievably happy her stomach feels like it has butterflies. "You can move now." Harry whispers.

Louis nods and pulls back slightly before pressing in again. He sets a slow and deep pace wanting to give her more time to adjust if she needed it. "Yes, really. I didn't expect to fall in love this fast, but now it's all I can think about."

"You're all I can think about." Harry admits leaning up to kiss him.

Louis kisses her back and shifts a bit to change the angle he's thrusting from. "I'm going to be so disappointed when you stop showing up to art class. That was the only reason I'm still showing up to that class."

She smiles against his lips. "It'll be okay I still only live a few blocks away you can visit me whenever you want." She kisses his ear when her mouth falls open omitting the softest moan. "Oh."

Louis figures he's found her sweet spot and keeps thrusting, hoping to find it over and over again. His pace picks up a bit and he looks down at her.

"You look really great like this- flushed and pleasured. It's a really good look for you." He runs a hand down her torso till his hand is between them and pressing against her clit.

She pushes her hips into his palm eyelashes fanning out over her cheeks. "Louis, faster." Harry's hands are at his shoulder blades dragging her nails down the length of his back.

Louis nods and changes to fast and shallow thrusts, making sure to slam his hips against her body each times. His fingers are moving fast against her clit, trying to pleasure her as much as he can. He can feel the tightening of his own stomach as the pleasure builds up inside him. "Come on, Harry. I want to see your face when you come."

Harry moans loudly her lips parting, nose scrunching, and her eyes squeezed shut as she released all over his lower abdomen. "Louis!" Harry breathes out back arching before she falls back against the bed letting Louis use her until he peaked.

Louis groans as he watches her fall over the edge. A few thrusts and kisses later, he's spilling into the condom. He kisses at her hair as he pulls out of gently, knowing she'd probably be a bit sore. "I'll be right back. Gonna get a washcloth to clean us up."

Harry nods breathing heavily. She stays lying on the bed waiting for him.

He soon returns with a damp washcloth and wipes at her thighs and lower stomach before moving down a bit and making soft, smooth runs down her centre trying to keep the pain to a minimum. "Do you want me to stay the night or go home?"

"You can do whatever you want. I don't mind." She wants him to stay but she didn't want to be clingy.

Louis frowns. "I'll stay here with you if that's okay. I might be gone by the time you get up because I have classes and such, but I'll fall asleep with you."

"That sounds perfect." Harry climbs underneath the duvet inviting him to get in with her.

He smiles and wipes himself down quickly and takes the washcloth back to the bathroom. He climbs into bed beside her and pulls her close to him. He presses a kiss to her forehead, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry cuddles into his chest feeling like she's on cloud nine. Louis felt the same and it couldn't have made her happier.

\------------

Mister O'Donnell stands at the front of the class leaning back against his desk. "Today is Miss Styles’ last day with us. She'll be missed and tomorrow we will be welcoming a boy."

Harry smiles softly still wearing her robe. She looks at Louis her smile turning a little sad.

Louis pouts as well as their eyes meet. He makes a funny face though to try and break the atmosphere. He knows he left at least one good hickey on her neck (he saw it this morning when he had to leave for classes) and he wants to draw it so badly.

Zayn looks over at his roommate and shakes his head frowning. Louis hadn't come last night and when he came in this morning, he had been way too happy. The boy had obviously got some.

Harry bites her lip to keep from giggling, pushing the robe off her shoulders. She has more than a few bruises on her body. There's one on her neck, one over her collar bone, and one right on the swell of her breast.

The entire class is quiet as they take in the sight of her. Zayn though is the one to question her. "Did you get attacked or something? Those bruises look painful as hell."

She blushes deeply accidentally looking in Louis' direction. "Um, no actually I had... A date last night."

Louis looks over at Zayn and glares. The darker make knows what happened. Louis had told him when he came home to change. He sighs and looks back up at Harry. He can't help the small smile that takes over his face when he looks at her.

Harry feels self-conscious so she covers her neck with her hand positioning her arm so it covered one breast.

Louis sighs and picks up his pencil and starts to sketch. He figures if he does her arms and hands, he can get the bruise at her collarbone.

Zayn starts as well, focusing more on her mouth and the way it seems to more red than usual and her lips seem fuller- almost swollen.

She feels uncomfortable after being questioned and she probably looks awkward with the way she's shifting around on her feet.

Louis looks over to Niall. "Hey. Have you talked to Eleanor lately? I haven't seen her around. I've been busy though."

Niall looks up from his sheet cocking an eyebrow. "Why do you care? Aren't you with Harry?"

Louis frowns. "So? I still want to be friends with Eleanor. That can't hurt, right?"

Zayn scoffs. "Considering you've only been trying to fuck them for the past week, yeah. Bit of a problem.

Niall shakes his head. "Mate, you don't want to befriend Eleanor, you want to shag her you've made that obvious. If El came in right now and spread her legs you wouldn't say no and I know you wouldn't."

"You don't know that." Louis hissed at the blond. "If El walked in here and spread her legs, I'd be all over Harry still." He smiles softly as he says her name. "We told each that we love one another."

"Yeah, to get in her pants." Niall rolls his eyes starting on a new sketch when Harry changes positions.

Louis glares over at him. "For your information, we were already having sex when she said it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night mate." Niall grumbles with yet another eye roll.

Louis huffs. "Fine. You guys don't believe me, whatever. I don't need you to believe me. It's my relationship and you have nothing to do with it."

"Exactly so let's focus on this right?" Niall doesn't wait for a reply going back to drawing.

Another hour later Harry is shrugging her bath robe back on.

Louis is putting away all of his stuff and waiting for Harry to finish changing when he catches a glimpse of Eleanor out the door. "Hey, can you guys tell Harry that I'll meet her at the cafe off campus? I really need to go talk to El."

Zayn nods. "Yeah, sure. We've got you, mate."

Louis smiles and runs off in search of the girl once more.

Niall rolls his eyes. "You know what he's going to do. He's going to break up with Harry when she goes outside then he'll fuck El immediately after."

Zayn nods. "Which is why I'm telling Harry that he only went out with her to get in her pants. I may not care about Louis' feelings, but I don't want Harry getting hurt."

"Look man I'll catch you later but she'll be hurt anyways. Might want to warn El when you see her." Niall waves goodbye exiting the room.

Harry finally comes out of the office smoothing out her pencil skirt.

Zany gets up from his desk as Harry walks out. "Hey, um, Harry. Can we talk really quick?"

Harry nods brightly looking around for Louis. "Yeah of course, but can we make this quick? I have a boyfriend to find."

"Actually, this is about Louis. Um, Niall and I are a bit... Worried. Louis doesn't have the best track record with girls." Zayn says hoping she'd get the hint without him actually having to say anything to him.

"Um, alright...?" Harry raises an eyebrow in question unsure of what he's trying to imply.

Zayn sighs. "He humps and dumps. Basically he'll have sex with you and dump you. That's what he said he was going to do two weeks ago when he met you." He bites his lip. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know what you got up to last night and I know what comes next."

Harry's heart stops. "No... No, he told me he loved me. He wouldn't do that to me... I know he wouldn't.

Zayn sighs and frowns over at the girl. "Harry, he told me the plan. He told Niall! You want to know where he is? Talking to Eleanor, the girl he was trying to fuck before he met you."

Harry can feel tears welling up. She can tell he isn't joking, but why would he do that? "We were already having sex why would he say he loves me?"

Zayn shrugs. "I don't know. Look, I know you're probably hurting about this, but I don't want this to go any farther than this. You need to end it before he does."

"I'm already hurt. I can't... I'm sorry," she bursts into tears letting out sobs that hurt both her heart and her head.

Zayn steps forward and pulls her in close so her face is in his chest and Zayn can feel her tears soaking his shirt. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one messing with people's hearts."

"I thought he loved me." Harry whimpers hiccupping every time she inhaled. She's never been this hurt, not since her dad left.

Zayn tightens his hold on her and rubs at her back soothingly. "I don't know. He's never told a girl that before."

She steps away from him wiping at her eyes. "I need to go talk to him and I mean break up."

Zayn nods and looks down at the ground. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I didn't actually think you would give him the time of day."

Harry leaves the auditorium crying. She stormed up right where Louis was talking to a pretty brunette girl, but she's solely focused on her boyfriend. "Fuck you! How could you?"

Louis furrows his brows and turns to face Harry. "Huh? Wha-? Oh! No. This is Eleanor. We're just really good friends."

Eleanor nods. "Yeah. He stopped trying to have sex with me two weeks ago."

Harry shakes her head tears still spilling down her flushed cheeks. "That's not what I meant. Zayn told me everything."

Louis frowns and manages to catch the view his friend leaving the art room. "What did Zayn tell you? That I love you and want to continue dating you? Because that's all true."

Harry laughs, but it's so broken. "No, no he told me about how you were going to fuck me and dump me and you've already fucked me. We're over, Louis."

"What! Harry, no! Please! This isn't what I want. I want you." He looks panicked and he's looking over at Eleanor who's smirking lightly. He can't even meet Harry's eyes. That had been the original plan- hump and dump. But now that he actually knows her, he wants to try this whole dating for real thing. "Harry, I love you."

"No, you don't. We already had sex; stop saying that. We're over." Harry walks away crying the entire time.

"Harry! Harry, wait! Please!" Louis calls after her hoping for her to stop and hear him out. He loves her, he really does.

Harry doesn't listen though she just keeps walking and manages not to look back.

\------------

"Run, bitch! Go left! Go left!" Zayn and just about every male in the living area of Niall's frat yells as the girl on the screen runs from the killer.

It's movie night at the frat and all the boys have their girlfriends attached to their side as they watch the horror film. It's on television though and a collective groan goes through the room as a commercial starts up.

Louis doesn't even bat an eye. He's not really enjoying himself- hasn't enjoyed himself since sophomore year art class. He looks over at Eleanor- his girlfriend of a year and six months- and sighs. "Do you want a soda or something?"

Eleanor smiles softly shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine."

The lights on the television dim and there's close up shots of light pink feathers before it completely pulls away to reveal Harry who had gone on to become a model. She was in a matching pink set of bras and underwear with pink angel wings.

"The new face of Victoria's Secret." The commercial went on to say.

Louis feels his stomach drop. He had seen Harry since that day in the art halls. She was plastered on multiple magazine covers and small television ads, but he's not seen her like this. His breath stops and tears well up in his eyes. It's okay, he can make it.

"Whoa! Did you see the tits on that girl? Darragh! Rewind it!" Sean yells from his seat on the couch next to girlfriend.

Darragh's about to when another ad pops up with the same girl. "She must be famous."

Harry's holding the newest perfume bottle of J'Adore by Christian Dior and it has the word pure scrawled across the bottle. She's wearing a set of black lingerie this time with an equally attractive guy in her personal space his hands trailing feather light touches up her back and arms.

Louis sighs and gets up. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen... I can't... I just..." He chokes back a sob and just heads out of the room.

Zayn looks up as he leaves the room. He looks over at Niall in concern.

Niall sighs shaking his head. Honestly what was he supposed to say? He shrugs running a hand through his hair.

Eleanor frowns following after her boyfriend. "Are you seriously crying? I can't believe you!"

Louis wipes at his eyes. "Why are you out here? Go back and enjoy the movie. You obviously don't care." He rips a paper towel from the roll and wets it under the faucet to wipe at his tear streaked face. "You’re my girlfriend. Aren't you supposed to be comforting me or something?"

"That's it though, Louis. I'm your girlfriend! Why are you crying over a girl who dumped you over a year and a half ago?" She asks in utter disbelief.

"Because she's the only girl I've ever loved and she left me because one of my best friends didn't believe me when I said I loved her!" Louis is yelling, trying to get her to understand. "Why are you dating me if you know that I'm going to break down every time I see an ad with her or a magazine with her."

"The only girl you've ever loved!" Eleanor raises her own voice. "You were only with her for two weeks and you were with me for a year and a half and you don't love me?"

"No, I don't." He whispers. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He doesn't want to be here without her anymore. Louis sighs. "Look, I'm going to graduate in seven months. Maybe it's better if we just... Split up."

"Fuck you!" Eleanor shouts stomping off into the living room. "What the hell are you all looking at?" She snaps grabbing her purse off the couch leaving the house in anger.

Zayn watches as Eleanor storms from the room. He looks over at Niall and gives him a look. "Maybe you should go check on him or something. I don't think he should be alone right now."

Louis is slouching across an island in the frat kitchen, a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched tightly in his hand. "No..." He takes a swig of the burning liquid. "Why did Zayn have to butt into my life? I could still be dating Harry!"

Niall sighs. "I thought you moved on with El? Louis, it's been nearly two years..."

"Yeah, but I still see her every day. Sometimes I wonder if Eleanor bought the magazines with Harry's picture just to torture me..." Louis sighs as he stares down at the alcohol bottle.

"I don't know if she would do that to you. She loves you, Lou." Niall bites into his lip tenderly taking the bottle out of his friend's hand.

Louis scoffs, but lets the bottle be taken from him. "Sure she does. She didn't even fight me when I told her we should split up."

"Maybe she's upset. Louis you're crying over a girl you were only with for two weeks." Niall caps the bottle, once again sighing.

Louis sighs, "I know! I don't know why I can't get over her. I just... I don't know what it is." He grabs his jacket from one of the chairs. "Whatever. I'm going back to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need to talk let me know." Niall sighs watching his friend leave.

\------------

Harry licks over her lips entering the building where they would film the upcoming commercial. It's an abstinence commercial and while she's no longer a virgin the subject remains close to her heart. She heads over to the young receptionist smiling towards her. "Hello, I'm here for a film shoot."

Eleanor looks up and the smile drops from her face. "What the hell are you doing here? It's bad enough you fucking haunt me and now you show up at my internship?" She glares as she flips through the appointment book. "The only film shooting today is for an abstinence commercial. We both know that's not your job since you've spread your legs for someone before."

Harry frowns. "Well I did but he was planning to end it right after. I want girls to realize that you don't need to have sex to show a guy you love them." She doesn't understand why this girl is yelling though. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar."

Eleanor scoffs. "Of course I seem familiar. I'm the brunette Louis was talking to when you broke up with him." She really hates Harry. She knows what Louis thinks about her behind her back. She knows he wishes she was more like Harry.

Harry's eyes widen and she's almost daydreaming. "It's been so long since I heard that name."

"Wow you sound so concerned that my relationship ended because of your fucking commercials." Eleanor says bitterly.

She sighs. "I'm sorry but it's been over a year I don't know why my success is ending a relationship if he likes you."

"Because he doesn't like me." Eleanor snaps at the model. He's so caught up on you and wanting you that he told me the other day that you’re the only girl he's ever loved." She glares icily over at the girl. "I've been with him for a year and a half before he dumped me because of you."

"I'm sorry," that's all Harry can say anyways. She licks over her chapped lips sighing. "What floor is the shoot being held in?" She asks in curiosity.

Eleanor huffs and looks in the books. "Floor twenty seven." She grabs a key card and scans the code into the computer to activate the device. "You'll need this to work the elevator and the doors. Just go."

"Thank you." Harry takes the card heading off to the elevator swiping it through a scanner next to the metal doors. The entire time she's going up, she's thinking of Louis. It's been so long she can't exactly help it.

The doors swish open and the director of her commercial is there waiting for her. "There you are! Hi, I'm Ben Winston- the director. Follow me to hair and makeup and I'll give you a brief overview of how we want this to go." He's stepping over wires and pushing different tech pieces out of his way as he continues on. "How good are you at acting?"

"I've taken loads of classes I'm pretty decent at it now." Harry smiles following after him. "So any specific reason you wanted me as the lead? I mean you called the agency and asked for me."

Ben nodded. "We track people's reactions to certain models and people and such. When the Dior perfume commercial hit, people questioned if you were pure. We asked for you then because we can send a positive message to teenage girls with one of their icons."

He knocks quickly on a door labeled 'Teasdale' before opening it and heading inside. "Lou? This is Harry. Harry, this isLou. She's going to make you look downright amazing."

Harry nods holding her hand out to shake the blonde girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I can't wait to start this."

Lou smiles brightly and takes the tanned hand in her own. "It's a pleasure, darling. Now, go ahead and have a seat. Ben wants me to ask you some questions and go over the commercial. That okay?"

"No problem." She takes a seat crossing one leg over the other.

"Good. The questions are a bit personal, so let me start with those." Lou turns Harry so she's facing the mirror and works on fluffing her hair while trying to think about what to do with it.

"Question one. What's the longest relationship you've ever had?" She asks as she pulls the curling iron from her station and flips the heat up to thirty.

"Two weeks," Harry blushes eyeing the ground. She really doesn't date and she hasn't since Louis.

Lou nods and grabs the spray bottle wetting the brown curls before her. "Question two. What's the farthest you've gone with a guy?"

"All the way." She bites into her glossed bottom lip.

Lou pauses and looks down at her. "Boyfriend or one night stand?" She doesn't want to pry, but the way Harry is acting, it seems like it's an interesting story. She grabs the curling iron and starts to try to make more dramatic curls with Harry's already twirled hair.

"It was a boyfriend..." She shifts slightly, but not enough to mess Lou up with her hair. Harry's been trying to block Louis out of her mind, but it hasn't been working.

Lou sighs. "Let me guess. It didn't end how you thought it would, right?" She looks down and takes a deep breath. "Trust me, I completely understand. But, that's why I'm trying to be involve with spreading the importance of abstaining from premarital sex."

"That's it though. The night ended perfectly, but his best friend told me how he was. That he fucked girls then dumped them and I broke it off before he could do it to me." Harry sniffles wiping at the corner of one eye.

Lou frowns. "Wait, so you listened to someone else's advice on your relationship instead of just seeing what would happen? How do you know he was going to dump you?" She finishes the curls and pulls the front ones back, pinning them to the crown of her head so they'd be out of her face.

"He's done it multiple times and he clearly moved on I just talked to his ex-girlfriend." Harry sighs her heart squeezing painfully.

Lou shrugs. "I don't know. I'd call him or something. Find out if he'd be willing to meet and discuss everything."

At that moment, a small blonde child runs into the room. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me!"

Harry smiles softly at the small child. She stops when she thinks of something. "Dior is having a launch for their newest line of sunglasses and I'm the face so I have to attend. What if I invited him?"

Lou picks up the small girl and balances her on her hip, pressing kisses to her cheek. "That might be good. What did his ex say when you talked to her?"

"I guess he broke up with her because I'm the only girl he ever loved..." and now Harry feels like an utter twat.

Lou smiles softly. "Then I guess you know what to do then." She sighs and shifts the child onto her other hip. "Okay. So you're ready for costuming. Basically, the commercial is going to be you and a male actor making out and he's going to try and pull your underwear off. You're going to stop him and say the lines they sent you a while ago. Then one more quick make out and you're done."

Harry nods standing up from the chair. "Thanks, Lou." She waves to the hairdresser and the small toddler heading out to find her costume.

The costume director spots her first and pulls her in another small room. "So we're running a bit behind. Here's the costume. It's honestly just some lingerie. Don't worry, he's in just a pair a really tight boxers."

"Oh, alright." She goes behind a curtain to strip naked, pulling on her red lace lingerie heading back off to Ben.

"There you are! Okay. Harry, this is your costar Nick Grimshaw. Nick, this is Harry Styles." Ben says as he adjusts the lens. "We're a bit behind, so let's go ahead and get this started. Nick, Harry, on the bed please." He waits for them to get there before scrunching his nose. "Nick on your back while Harry straddles you and start making out. And action!"

Harry throws one leg over Nick's hips leaning down to press her lips against his immediately letting him lick into her mouth.

Nick's hands wander over her frame and pulls at the material clinging to her body. His hand finds its way into the back of her bottoms and he pulls back to deliver his line. "I want you- all of you. Come on, love."

Harry swallows thickly her hands covering his. "I... I love you, but I'm not quite ready for that." The lines don't feel right coming out of her mouth. She wants to be truthful about sex, but not through delivered lines that were written for her. "You know what? Abstaining is important, but if I love you we should be able to have sex. It's not about avoiding sex it's about being safe about it."

"Cut!" Ben shouts and furrows his brows in confusion. "Harry, darling, that's not the lines we sent you."

Harry sighs rubbing a hand down her face. "I know, but you want me to be myself and those lines you sent are the farthest things from me."

Ben frowns and turns to the producer and a hushed conversation is had. A couple minutes later he turns back around. "Okay, so safe sex commercial it is."

Harry nods sighing in relief. They could have fired her and found someone else, but they didn't. After talking to Lou about Louis it's about safe sex not abstinence.

"Okay," Ben says with a sigh. "Nick, just improvise your lines. I think someone in here has a condom. We'll just cut scenes a bit and make it look like you two had sex, but used protection." He resets the camera again. "Action!"

Nick's hands wander over her frame and pulls at the material clinging to her body. His hand finds its way into the back of her bottoms and he pulls back to deliver his line. "I want you- all of you. Come on, love."

Harry smiles softly covering his hands with her own like before. "Alright, but only because I love you and we've been together for a while. Only if you have a condom though."

Nick nods and reaches for the foil packet that one of the crew men had placed there while the camera was turned. "I love you too. I'm so glad you want to do this. I'll be gentle and everything." He rolls them over and pulls the straps of her bra down and off her shoulders and leans in to kiss at her neck.

"Cut!" Ben calls. "Okay, you to need to go get spanks on so we can do a close up of your waists being together without there actually being any penetration."

Harry wiggles away from Nick going to find her nude spanks. She finds them with the wardrobe director unashamedly stripping down in front of him. "Man, commercials." She pulls them on skipping back and getting into her previous position. "Nick, go with whatever I say alright?"

Nick laughs as he stares down at her. "Sure. You're acting like you're the one on top."

"Maybe I should be." She laughs, but stays underneath him waiting for the action.

Ben waits for their giggles to be gone. "And action!"

Harry runs her fingers down the side of his face. "I love you, Louis."

Nick frowns, but tries not to think about it. "I love you too, Harry. So much." He leans in and presses their lips together and pushes his hips against hers to try and get Ben his penetration shot. He ruts slowly and passionately against Harry, trying to make this convincing.

Harry's toes curls and she moans quietly kissing his cheek, dangerously close to his lips.

Nick speeds up a bit and pulls back to look into her eyes. "You're amazing and so, so gorgeous." He lets his breathing pick up a bit and pretends to be getting close to his orgasm.

Harry arches her back and bites into her lip twisting her face like she had peeked. After, she collapses onto the bed panting.

Nick groans and tenses for a moment before staring down at Harry and smiling. He leans down and presses their lips together once more. "I love you."

"I love you too... Louis." She whispers staring up at him lovingly.

"Cut," Ben says quietly and Nick gets up from his position and helps Harry up from the bed.

"So who's Louis? And why do I get his name?" He asks as his assistant brings him a robe and a coffee.

"Just an ex-boyfriend that I miss a lot." Harry sighs sitting up herself accepting the robe her own assistant brought. "I hope he realizes that when he sees this. They're planning to play it at the sunglass launch and I want him to see it."

"Oh, so he'll be there? Is he a model too then?" Nick asks as he sips the burning liquid.

"No, he's a uni student. I'm allowed to invite people I want though." Harry stands up yawning. She's so exhausted.

Nick nods. "Just wondering. He's a lucky guy if you're chasing after him."

Ben looks up from the footage. "Okay. I think we got what we need. We'll edit the spanks out to look more flesh coloured and we'll have to edit in condom trash, but I think we got it all covered."

"That's great!" Harry claps her hands getting back to her feet.

Nick agrees and says a quick goodbye. "I'll see you at the fashion show! Can't wait to meet your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend actually. Just an ex, but I guess he broke up with his girlfriend because he's in love with me." She smiles lightly although she does feel bad about Eleanor.

Nick cocks a brows. "I don't even want to know. I have another shooting today so I have to hustle. Bye, love." He leans in and kisses at her cheek.

Harry waves to him going back to collect get clothes. She couldn't wait to see Louis.

\------------

Louis is sitting in his theatre class trying to sketch a design for their latest musical. He was given the task of designing a set for a one time scene and all the costumes in that scene. He was sketching quietly and showing his designs to his fellow students, who we're also designing. "Do we like this and will it fit in with the current style we gave going?"

Perrie nods brightly. "Yeah, it's perfect!"

A man dressed in a tuxedo and a pair of designer sunglasses comes into the auditorium going down to the teacher. "I'm looking for a Louis Tomlinson."

The teacher frowns, but points to where the feathered hair male is. "He's the one with all the tattoos."

Louis smiles over at Perrie. "Great. So how's the wedding planning going?"

Perrie sighs happily. "It's perfect. Zayn is letting me handle everything!"

The man nods heading up the steps to the brunet. "Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis turns in the man's direction. "Um, yes? Are you here to recruit me for the Men in Black because that's what you look like."

"No." The man says in a monotonous tone. He hands the pair of four hundred dollar sunglasses over. On the inside of the lenses are two pieces of paper attached.

'You are cordially invited to the Christian Dior launch for the new line of sunglasses. The current face of Christian Dior: Harry Styles.'

Louis furrows his brows and looks up to the man to tell him that it must be some kind of mistake, but he's gone. He turns back to Perrie in confusion. "Did... Did I just imagine that?" He looks down at the glasses in disbelief.

Perrie shrugs. "There's a number I don't know maybe you should call it?"

Louis hadn't even noticed the number. He gets up and grabs his phone and dials the number as he heads out the door of the classroom.

"Trump Towers, how may I help you?" A woman asks sweetly.

Louis frowns. "Oh, um, hi. Uh, some guy just walked into my theatre class in University and handed me a pair of Dior sunglasses and this number was attached to them..."

"If you were given a pair you've been invited to the launch party for the new Christian Dior sunglasses. What's your name?"

"Uh, Louis Tomlinson. I'm sorry, can you tell me who invited me? I'm just a university student." Louis asks a bit shocked and surprised.

"Um, oh wow. Harry Styles did, that's a big honour, sir. You can keep the sunglasses by the way. The party is tomorrow night."

"Thank you. Oh! Can I bring a guest or no? I kind of need to do something to apologise to my girlfriend and this sounds perfect."

"Yes, you may bring a guest." She wishes Louis a good day hanging up.

Louis heads back into class and sits down again. "So, Harry invited me to her launch party..."

Eleanor's been quiet this whole time, but she huffs standing up. "Of course she did. Have fun."

Louis frowns. "We'll have fun. I told the lady taking names that I was bringing a guest."

Eleanor stops. "But shouldn't you be going to be with the only girl you've ever loved?"

"She obviously didn't love me. El, I'm sorry for what I said. I just... I do love her, but you're my girlfriend." He tries to explain himself.

"But you don't love me." Eleanor finishes walking off like she intended to do in the first place.

Louis groans and rests his head on the desk in front of him. "She's impossible, I swear! How am I supposed to apologise if she runs off?"

Perrie rolls her eyes. "If you told her you loved her she would forgive you."

Louis sighs and looks over at the blonde. "But I don't love her. I don't know why either. Trust me, I tried."

"Just tell her and make her happy." Perrie goes back to sketching knowing she can't help much.

"Yeah... I guess that's the best I can do..." Louis sighs and grabs him stuff heading off after his girlfriend.

Eleanor finally sits down on a bench in the park and just breaks down. Her chest is hurting and her mind feels fuzzy.

Louis searches the courtyard around the building for Eleanor before remembering that she liked to go to the park when she was upset. He makes his way towards her favourite shaded area and finds her easily. "Hey... I think we need to have a little chat." He sits down next to her and sighs.

"I hate that I tell you everything." Eleanor groans turning her body away so she's facing the opposite direction.

Louis frowns and rests his head on her shoulder. "Do you feel like I don't tell you everything?

"No, but you knew exactly where to find me." She sighs still not looking at him. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Eleanor sniffs.

"You're coming with me. I asked if I could bring someone and I want to take you. Babe, I love you and just want you to be happy." He says quietly. He doesn't feel like all of campus needs to hear their problems.

Eleanor's eyes widen looking down on him. "That's funny it sounds like you said you love me."

"That's because I did say it. El, you're my girlfriend and I need to stop living in the past and obsessing over some girl that dumped me. You're mine and I'm yours, okay? I love you." Louis grabs her hand and smiles softly.

Eleanor slowly smiles surging forward to plant a giant kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."

Louis smiles into the kiss. "I love you too. You're the best thing that's happened to me in University."

Eleanor feels so happy, but she can't help the smug feeling that she'll get to rub Louis in Harry's face. "Well I need to buy a dress then!"

Louis laughs. "Go buy whatever you need. I want you to look absolutely stunning. I want you to look like you belong on that runway."

Eleanor jumps to her feet bending down to kiss him once more. "I plan on it! I'll see you tonight!" She giggles in excitement skipping off.

\------------

Louis chuckles as he watches Perrie and Eleanor point to the designer clothes they wanted and gushed about the hot Rockstars that were two feet from them. "Did you even bring a date? Or are you hoping that Demi or Selena will be here?"

Zayn chuckles as he watches the pictures of Harry change across the screen. "She really does look amazing in these pictures though."

Niall nods licking his lips, but waves his friends off. "I'll bring home an underwear model."

Eleanor rolls her eyes in distaste. "Underwear models are so slutty. No self-respect so they have to show as much skin as possible."

Louis tenses knowing that she's saying this because she still harbours hatred for Harry. He can practically feel the hate rolling off her. "I think they're just extremely confident. I mean, you'd have to have an amazing amount of respect for yourself to be able to prance around in practically nothing."

Zayn shrugs and wraps an arm around Perrie's waist. "I personally don't care, but I completely agree with Tommo on this one."

"Yeah, I'd love to see my girl being able to pose like that." Niall heads straight for the goodie bags opening one. "Holy shit! There's a Rolex watch, another pair of sunglasses, an iPhone, and fuck me a complimentary bottle opener."

The lights flash twice and soon a man is asking that they all find their seats. "Please find your way to the runway and take your seats. Miss Styles will be out momentarily to introduce her latest PSA commercial."

Zayn quirks a brow. "A PSA? Didn't think she was that famous. Oh well, let's get seated and everything."

Niall nods taking a second bag heading over to the front row with the others.

Eleanor crosses her arms glaring intently. "Well let's get this slut fest started."

The lights dim and applause is quickly started as Ben Winston head out on stage. Ben waves before heading to the mic. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to the Dior sunglasses fashion premier. I'm really just here to introduce the star of tonight. The face of Christian Dior- Miss Harry Styles."

Harry heads down the catwalk wearing a white mid-thigh dress that may as well have been a second skin, a pair of red Louboutin heels with matching lipstick, and dramatic curls. "Hello, I'm Harry." She blushes at the applause waving at them. "It's nice to finally be here. Originally we were supposed to film an abstinence commercial, which is important, but what's equally important is safe sex."

Nick comes out to join her. "Tonight, you're going to be the first audience to see the commercial and get to see this little lady pretending to have sex with me. Let's just say she has the best orgasm face ever."

The crowd laughs and applauds.

Harry blushes even harder hitting his chest softly. "Let's not get their hopes up." She leans against him though nearly as tall. "Because of this Dior is bringing in sunglasses, but also modeling a new line of undergarments from Victoria's Secret known as Stay Safe."

Nick nods. "So without any more introduction, here is our Stay Safe commercial. Hope you all enjoy."

Harry sits down on the side with Nick catching Louis' eyes, but then she sees Eleanor. Harry's heart stops, there's no way. She feels her throat burn and her jaw lock up painfully.

Eleanor looks over and smiles smugly over at Harry. She purposefully makes a huge deal of lacing her fingers with Louis and resting her head on his shoulder. When he turns his head to look down at her, she connects their lips roughly. When he pulls away and smiles at her, she knows Harry can see it.

Harry looks to the side hiding her face in Nick's chest without warning. She can't even watch the video now as it starts playing.

Nick frowns and pets at her hair. "Don't worry. Everyone will love it. It's a beautiful commercial. Ben showed it to me last night."

"That's not it," Harry whispers shaking her head. That's when she remembers her words in it.

'I love you, Louis.'

Her line echoes through the room and Louis himself stiffens. It's just coincidence the line was written with his name. She's just acting. She doesn't actually mean that.

Harry peeks out seeing Louis and if her blush doesn't give it away to him she's not sure anything will.

Louis looks over to her and bites at his lip. They need to talk- obviously. He pulls his phone out and waves it in front of himself a bit to show that he was going to text her. 'So... Um, written lines or on the spot?'

'On the spot...' Her breath stutters and it's so painful to watch any more than she already has.

'Oh... Did you mean it?' Louis bites at his lip as he keeps his screen tilted away from Eleanor's prying eyes. He doesn't need her to see this.

'I did mean it, but you have Eleanor.' It hurts Harry having to say that, but she wants him to be happy.

He sighs and looks over at his girlfriend. 'Meet me in the cocktail lounge in two minutes. I think this would be better face to face.'

'Please, Louis. I can't be humiliated at my own event. I just can't.' She watches as the screen goes black.

'I don't want to humiliate you. I want to just talk this out. There's a lot that's happened these past two years and I think we both need to discuss it privately.' Louis types before Zayn is jarring his elbow and trying to get him to clap for the commercial.

Harry slips her phone away clapping almost weakly before she has to get back on stage along with Nick. "So I hope you guys liked the PSA."

Nick smiles. "Guys, just remember to wrap it up. Safe sex is the best sex." He gets the green light from the backstage director and he smiles widely. "So now that you've seen the Stay Safe ad, let the Victoria's Secret and Christian Dior fashion show begin!"

Harry quickly leaves backstage so she can get dressed as well. The models go out one by one and finally she manages to get dressed. She walks down the runway wearing a lacy blue push up bra and a matching set of underwear that laced up on either side with bows and of course there were her white angel wings.

Louis watches as Harry walks towards him in the scantily clad outfit. He claps appreciatively and leans over to whisper Eleanor, eyes never leaving Harry's perfect frame. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, except there's this one girl up there I could do without." She glares at the figure Harry was putting on full display.

"Nah. They're all perfect. They all have great bodies and look absolutely stunning." He watches as Harry turns around to walk back up the runway, her bottom hanging out of the lingerie.

Eleanor turns to stare at Louis in disbelief. "Stop staring at her! Are you kidding me?"

"What? I'm watching a fashion show! Do you expect me to not look at the models as they wear the clothes?" Louis sighs as he claps for the next girl, his enthusiasm dying a bit when Harry is out of sight.

"Don't look at Harry! Look at anyone else." She hisses turning her body away from him.

He sighs and leans down to continue their conversation. "She's the star of the night. Avoiding her is impossible."

"Whatever, you're a fucking asshole." Eleanor doesn't get to say much else before the models are all coming back out and Harry is wearing the biggest pair of wings and the only one with a halo.

Nick is back at the mic, thanking everyone for coming and asking them to return to the cocktail lounge for the after premier party.

Louis sighs and grabs Eleanor's hand to lead her back out. "Come on. Let's get a drink or something."

Eleanor drops his hand stalking off to get a shot of whiskey.

Harry steps off the stage carefully heading to grab a few hot wings getting sauce all around her mouth but she had to stay in her outfit considering all of the angels had to.

Louis spots the giant wings he wants to talk to and heads over in her direction. "Hey, Harry... Um, do you think we could have a moment?"

Harry turns around holding the plate of messy finger food. "Oh, uh, sure."

He laughs lightly. "You've got sauce... Like all over your face." Louis grabs a napkin and gently tries to wipe it all off. "So... On the spot then?"

She sets everything aside cleaning off her hands as well. "Yeah, a bit... I still love you, but you're with Eleanor why would I want to mess that up?"

Louis sighs. "Harry, there's a lot of stuff you missed in the last two years. One of them being Eleanor's complete hatred for you because I love you and not her."

"Yeah, she made that inherently obvious when I ran into her at the office I filmed my PSA." She sighs shaking her head deciding to just eat while Louis is talking.

"What? She was there when you made the PSA? She never even mentioned that to me." His brows furrow together as he searches the crowd for her.

"Yeah, I guess she's a receptionist. Her disdain was obvious and when we were watching it she made sure I saw you kiss her." Harry sighs chewing her food slowly. "I don't want to interfere with your relationship." She finally concludes.

"What relationship? You mean the one where I say the wrong thing and she's constantly mad at me? Or the one where you come on the television screen and she yells at me for staring at you?"

"I... Well I don't know. I'm not a part of your life." Harry glances up only to see Eleanor storming over to where they were.

"Oh, fucking hell." Louis murmurs as Eleanor makes it to their little meeting.

Eleanor leans up planting a harsh kiss on Louis. "Hey, babe. I just came by and I don't know if I told you how happy I was when you said you loved me."

Harry's eyes widen. Louis had left that part out. "Yeah, I think it's time for a drink."

Louis frowns. Eleanor reeks of booze and he wonders how many of the free drinks she's had. "Are you drunk? You smell like a bar and taste like cheap vodka."

Eleanor giggles tugging on his hand. "Who cares? We haven't fucked in three days. Why don't we change that?"

"Yeah, definitely time for a drink." Harry rolls her eyes heading off to the bar.

"Harry! Wait!" Louis groans as the model walks away. He turns his attention down to his completely wasted girlfriend. "El, we were having a really important chat."

"What's so important about her? I... I'm your girlfriend." She points to her chest swaying from side to side.

"I'm trying to get close to her again. Even if we just end up being friends, I miss her. I want her back in my life and if you keep acting like this, she'll never talk to me." He sighs and spins her in the direction of Perrie. "Go hangout with your bestie, okay?"

Eleanor whines her voice raising slightly. "Louis! Just bend me over the table and fuck me!"

A few patrons nearby are stopping and looking at them and Louis is laughing, trying to play it off. "Oh you're funny. Seriously, go talk to Perrie."

"Please! I love you! Harry's a no good slut. That's why you fucked her and dumped her!" Her tone is getting louder with every single word.

His eyes widen and he slaps a hand over her mouth. "I think we should go home. That's a really brilliant idea." He waves Perrie over to help him out. "Can you get her out to the car? I need to find Harry."

Perrie nods taking Eleanor by the arm and leading her out away from the party, but not before she grabs a goodie bag.

Louis heads off to the bar and easily finds the winged beauty. "Harry!" He pushes his way over and stares down at her. "Um, we're getting ready to leave... I'll text you? Maybe we can get coffee? I know this decent place just off of campus."

Harry looks up at him. "You sure? I don't need to be reminded how much you love her every two seconds. Oh, and your friend Niall seems busy."

Niall has a girl in white undergarments from the runway pressed against the wall their tongues going at it.

"Niall can take a cab home for all I care." Louis says as he turns from the disgusting sight. "And she won't be coming with us. It'll be just me and you."

Harry sighs, but eventually nods. "Fine. I'll go, but if I see her I'm leaving."

"She won't be there. I promise." He leans in and kisses at the corner of her mouth. "I'll text you. What's your schedule like tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, I'm free." She stutters blushing at the small peck.

Louis smiles brightly. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll text you when I get out of classes." He leans in once more and stops halfway trying to decide where to place his next kiss.

She finally maneuvers her head around to kiss his cheek. "You're still dating her."

Louis sighs. "I know. We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, I've got a drunk girlfriend to take care of."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later." She smiles finally detaching himself away from her.

\------------

Eleanor doesn't feel good getting up the next morning. Her blinds are drawn wide open and the sun is making her headache worse. "Fuck." She hops off the mattress shoving the door wide open. Eleanor bends over throwing up and she's never been so happy that Louis left the seat up.

Louis startles awake as Eleanor jumps from the bed. He groans and lays his head back down. "That's what you get for drinking so much last night." He sighs and drags himself into the bathroom with her and kneels beside her before grabbing as much hair as he can and holds it back for her. He presses his lips to the back of her neck. "Do you even remember what you were saying last night?"

She shakes her head slowly groaning. Everything felt terrible, her head, get limbs, her stomach, just everything. "I remember arriving to the party." Eleanor slowly stands tearing off some toilet paper to wipe at her mouth.

Louis chuckles and pulls her in close to him hoping to get her to relax and help settle her stomach. "You were yelling at me to bend you over the table and fuck you." He cards his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure you were the talk of the party."

"Oh my God," she buries her face in his neck feeling so stupid. "I made a complete ass of myself. I'm sorry." Eleanor rubs at her stomach feeling bad in more ways than one now.

"Can I get you anything to make you feel better? Water? Toast? Anything?" He doesn't like seeing her like this. He thinks about everything for a moment. "Do you remember the PSA commercial?"

"No, I don't remember anything." Eleanor walks out of the bathroom heading to the kitchen. She sits back on the sofa looking up. "And water sounds fine."

Louis nods and goes to get her a drink. "So what is the plan for today? I'm meeting a friend at the cafe just outside campus. Maybe you can help Perrie with wedding stuff."

"I just want to lie down. I feel like absolute shit and I've been like this for a few weeks, but you've been so busy you haven't noticed." She mumbles lying out on the couch.

He frowns. "Why didn't you say something? Do you want me to take you to the doctor or something?"

"No, I'll be okay I'm not dying." She grabs the remote flicking the television on only to see Harry. "You're so pretty and perfect. I can see why he loves you more than me," she whispers hoping Louis didn't hear.

Louis frowns and grabs the remote to turn the television off. "New house rule. No more Harry past that front door. No magazines with her, no watching her commercials, nothing. El, I love you." He leans over and kisses her forehead since she had just thrown up. "What do I need to do to prove that to you?"

Eleanor shakes her head. "I know that's who you're going to meet. I know you're going to end it." She starts tearing up. "If I told you what you wanted you wouldn't do a thing.

"El, whatever you want or need to tell me... Now's the time. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to see Harry. But I don't want to ruin anything with you." He laces their fingers together. "If you don't want me to go and talk things out with her, then I won't. You're my life now."

"I want you to stay. Don't call Harry anymore, please. Just delete her number and stay here." She sighs leaning into his chest.

Louis bites his lip. "Can I at least call her and cancel our meet up at the cafe? Or do you want to do it?" He holds his phone out for her. "If you do it, please be nice about it. She seemed upset at the show last night when you were basically crawling all over me. I don't want you hurting her on purpose."

"Alright I will." Eleanor agrees grabbing the phone. She scrolls through his contacts till she lands on 'Angel' and she glares over at him slightly before hitting the call button.

Harry's already at the cafe answering the phone. "Hey, love. So are you sure El won't be here? I just don't want to be berated for talking to you."

"Actually, this is El. Louis won't be able to meet you today- or any day. He and I have had a nice little chat and I've asked him to basically cut you out of his life." Eleanor says matter of fact like. "I just don't feel comfortable with my boyfriend hanging around with one of his exes. Maybe once I get a ring or we have a family, you guys can hang out again, but I've asked him to cut all ties with you."

Harry swallows thickly. "So he doesn't have the balls to tell me himself? I told him I didn't want to be humiliated, but here I am at a cafe being stood up and I really look like a twat." She shakes her head rolling her eyes. "Whatever, but let him know that I want him to be happy so delete my number and I'll return the favor."

"This isn't his decision. Don't be mad at him for my insecurities. He was going to call himself, but I said I would do it." Eleanor sighs and looks down at the ground. "If you're already at the cafe, I'll let him go. I just want to know that he's going to be with me when this meeting is over."

"There's no point in us talking. Tell him good luck with his life." Harry murmurs.

"Harry..." Eleanor bites at her lip and looks over at Louis who had his face buried in his hands and not even looking at her. She sighs. "Just stay there okay. I'm coming to the cafe. I think we need to have a girl chat."

"Listen, El, after the display you put on last night and not to mention how you treated me at the PSA shoot I think it's best we don't meet." Harry takes a complete one eighty from her sad tone to one full of venom and disdain.

"Look, I just want to talk. And definitely apologise for my behaviour last night. Louis told me what I did and I've never felt so humiliated." Eleanor desperately wants to meet up and discuss some things with her.

"Fine, but so much as an insult and I'm gone." Harry finally gives in stirring the whipped cream in her coffee with a straw.

"Not a rude word, I promise." She looks up at the clock. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"I guess I'll see you then." She ends the call rubbing at her face.

Louis looks questioningly over at his girlfriend. "So is everything okay?"

Eleanor smiles shakily. "I'm going to meet Harry, I just need to talk to her is all."

"Okay... Do you want me to come with you?" Louis asks as he takes his phone back from her.

"No, I don't think she wants to see you." Eleanor admits sheepishly wringing her hands together.

"Oh... Okay." He looks down at the floor. "I guess I'll see you when you get home then."

"I love you." Eleanor kisses him on the lips tenderly slipping her flats on before she's out the door.

\-------------

Eleanor heads into the cafe and immediately heads up to the counter and orders a coffee black and a banana nut muffin. Once she has her stuff, she scours the cafe for the curly haired model.

Sitting down across the table from the girl, she smiles shyly. "So I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but I'm so sorry for everything I did last night. I just got some really bad news a few days ago and there was alcohol and I wasn't thinking..."

Harry shrugs stirring her drink rather than actually drinking it. Everything still hurts thinking about Louis and her chance gone.

Eleanor sighs and looks down at her coffee. "Look, there's a reason I don't want you and Louis to be together right now. I'm... I'm going through something big right now and I don't want him to leave me when things get tough."

"I don't know how I feel. I don't want him to leave you because that's a fucking terrible feeling, but at the same time I love him and I fucked up by letting other people tell me about my boyfriend rather than listening to him." She rubs at her face sighing.

"Harry... I would totally let him go to you, but I need him." She plays with the muffin a bit before sighing and looking up at the model. "I'm pregnant and I need him with me."

Harry's head snaps up so fast she swears she almost had whiplash. "You're... Oh god." She buries her face in both hands shaking. "I feel like a terrible fucking person now. Oh my god."

"No, don't feel bad. He... He doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell him." Eleanor stares down at her hands. "I just can't have him get attached to you before I tell him. I don't want him to think that I'm pulling the baby card to force him to stay with me."

"He needs to be with you, El. There's nothing else to say." She looks down at her watch biting into her lip.

Eleanor looks up at her. "He does still love you. I know he does. Every time you're on the television he gets this smile that I just can't seem to get him to make."

"He'll get over me. It only takes time Eleanor, but you're a great girl and he's so lucky to start a family with someone like you." Harry eventually stands up sighing. "I'm sorry, I have to go I have a photo shoot." She stays there unsure if Eleanor had anything else to add.

Eleanor nods. "Yeah. Um, you can text or call him if you want. Now that you know, I don't feel like you'd try anything." She blushes as she looks down at the table. "I'll tell him when I get back to our apartment so give me like half an hour before texting him baby related stuff."

Harry sighs staring at the ground. "I wasn't lying before. I want him to delete my number and I'll delete his."

"But... Why? I know he'd rather keep you as a friend then nothing at all." Eleanor says a bit shocked. "If this is because or something I said or did, please don't hold this against him."

"No, it has nothing to do with you. If I'm going to get over him, I don't want to have any contact." It's hard for her to say, but it has to be done.

Eleanor sighs and gets up. "I understand. Thank you for meeting with me and understanding why I need him."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you." Harry hugs her heading off. That's the last time she would see Louis or Eleanor for a long time.

\------Two and a Half Years Later------

"Daddy! Daddy where's mummy?" Amelia garbles toddling into the room. Even at two and a half her speaking skills were fantastic although Eleanor often joked that would be considering her father never stops talking. "Daddy!" The little brunette frowns climbing onto the couch settling on the man's lap. Eleanor was at her classes for the day, but Amelia didn't understand it or her odd schedule.

Louis holds his baby girl close and peppers her face with kisses. "Mummy will be home in four hours and then daddy will make din-din and you can rub at mummy's tummy."

Louis had finally grew a pair around the time Amelia was born and asked Eleanor to marry him. It had been less than a month of wedded bliss when Eleanor came running through the door screaming about how she was pregnant again. Louis honestly loved his life. "Do you want to watch some telly? I think Mathletics is on." He presses the power button before the girl even answered.

"No, I like DW." She pouts crossing her arms. She knew just how to work her father.

Louis pouts right back. "But the Mathletics is educational and active! Yay!"

"Ew, learning!" She shot back getting up to kiss him. "Can I watch Kardashians? Mummy watches that." And it's true that family is an obsession for Eleanor.

Louis sighs. "Fine. We'll watch one Kardashians and then you're going down for nap." He flips to E! and watches as Kim lounges around in a bed with her enormously pregnant self.

"Yay!" She exclaims getting underneath a blanket she brought down watching the entire clan. "She has a baby like mummy!" Amelia giggles.

It cuts to a commercial and Louis lies down and pulls Amelia on top of him. He watches all the stupid money saving technology ads before E! News pops up with a picture of a familiar model.

The main girl Miranda smiles softly. "Harry Styles pregnant? During a recent interview the twenty three year old model was sporting a small stomach during the interview and we have the exclusive details right here."

Louis' eyes widen exponentially and he turns the volume up as the screen shifts to Harry and who he knows to be Grimshaw. The two are laughing and holding hands tightly as the interviewer smiles.

"So, Harry. There's something a bit different about you since we talked last. Do you want to give the secret or should I?" The recorded voice asks gently.

Harry is glowing brightly squeezing Nick's hand. "We're happy to announce that I'm pregnant. We're both young and happy but a child will definitely be good for the both of us."

Harry's smile could split her face in half. She's never felt like this, never loved anything as much as this baby growing inside of her.

"Congratulations! Wow, quick turn around. You guys have been married for about six months now. Nick is there anything you’ll do differently with your careers?"

Nick laughed and looked over at his wife. "Nothing yet. Since we've been married, we've done the same routine. We've been leaving work a bit earlier so we make sure we're home for each other at night, but nothing too dramatic."

Harry nods her head albeit a little sadly. "Well once my stomach swells I'll have to put modeling on hold. Luckily Dior and Victoria's Secret promised that I'll still be the face and I'll be able to come back to work when I'm ready to."

The interviewer nods. "You look stunning though. You're actually glowing and you guys have no idea how happy everyone is for you."

Nick laughs and rubs at the barely visible bump his wife is sporting. "We're both going to cut back our hours, but we figure out family comes first."

Harry nods and she couldn't be any happier. "I can't express how excited I am for this baby."

"Of course! No parent can ever express their excitement." The interviewer laughed and leaned forward a bit. "So what gender are you guys hoping for?"

Nick laughs and looks over at Harry. "I'm definitely not speaking for Harry on this one. Honestly I don't care what gender it is as long as it's healthy and makes our family even better than it is right now."

"I want a girl!" Harry exclaims covering Nick's hand with her own. "If it turns out to be a boy I'll love him too, but I really want a girl to dress up and play tea party."

The interviewer laughed hysterically. "Well there you have it. We'll have an entire spread about the happy couple in this month’s issue of People Magazine. When it hits shelves, Harry will be six months along and you can finally see that beautiful bump."

The segment ends and the Kardashians start back up. Louis can't believe that Harry is pregnant. He's happy for her, but he still can't believe it.

Amelia frowns looking down at her daddy. She puts her hands on his cheeks in confusion. "Daddy, why are you frowning?" She hooks her fingers into his lips fixing them up. "Smile! Turn your frown upside down!"

He burst into laughter at his daughter and holds her close, kissing all over her face. "You made daddy smile! Yay, Amelia!" He hears the lock on the apartment door clicking open and he looks up to see Eleanor walking through the front door. "Mummy's home!"

"Mummy!" Amelia gasps jumping off of Louis and running over.

Eleanor bends down picking her small body up. "Hey, beautiful! How was your day?"

Louis gets up and heads over and places a quick kiss to his wife's lips. "We're doing just fine. We're watching the Kardashians before she goes down for her nap."

Amelia nods and continues on. "And then daddy got sad and I make him smile!"

"Why was daddy sad?" Eleanor pouts at her daughter, but slyly looks at Louis over the top of the small girl's head.

Louis sighs. "Daddy wasn't sad. Daddy was caught off guard." He takes Amelia from her and holds her close, ready to take her for a nap. "I just found out a friend got married and is now pregnant. That's all."

Eleanor raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Married and a baby? Who could that be?"

Louis sighs. "Harry married Nick Grimshaw about six months ago and now she's pregnant."

Eleanor nods slowly. "Alright. I'm sorry she cut you out of her life. Did you just expect her to tell you randomly?"

"Kind of? I mean, I told her when we got engaged and when the wedding was. I sent her pictures of Amelia... I didn't get a single hint that she and Nick were even dating." Louis sighs as he heads back to Amelia's bedroom and tucks her in for a nap. Once that's taken care of he comes back out to face his wife. "I just... I wanted to try staying friends, you know?"

"She never once responded, Louis. Why would she all of a sudden?" Eleanor sighs leaning against the kitchen counter. "Listen, love, she doesn't want to be friends. That's something you need to understand."

Louis hangs his head. "I know. I'm sorry." He heads over towards her and hugs her tightly from behind. His hands splay themselves across her tiny bump and smiles. "We're going to have another baby." He whispers in her ear before biting gently at her neck. "How does that make you feel?"

"Amazing. Amelia needs a sister or brother. I hope we have a boy this time." She whispers grinning from ear to ear.

He trails kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "Why are you home so early, not that I'm complaining, but don't you have two more classes today?"

"They got cancelled, some meeting they're having I guess. I don't know, I was too happy to pay proper attention." She laughs tilting her head and stretching her neck out.

"Hmmmm." He nuzzles at her neck, nipping her gently and pressing himself flush against her. "You know what we should do with all this extra time?"

"Sleep? Good idea." She teases moving away from him to walk down the hallway. "And Louis? I'm sure Harry will come around soon." She smiles lightly closing their bedroom door behind her.

Louis sighs and collapses on the couch. He takes out his phone and scrolls through to a new message. 'Harry, congratulations on the wedding and the baby. I know that you don't want to be friends and I'm sorry if all my texts have made it hard on you. This is my last text to you. I'll delete your number once I send this. I'll always love you and if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. -Louis'

He hits the send button and true to his word, deletes her from his contact list. He gets up and heads to the master bedroom and knocks softly before opening the door. "Can I at least hold you while you nap?"

Eleanor turns over smiling. "I thought you would never ask."

Louis slips his shirt off and lies beside her before pulling her close and letting her head rest on his chest. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too." She whispers snuggling into his body.

Louis smiles softly and runs his fingers through her hair as he kisses the crown of her head. "As long as you know."

"Our family is perfect, Louis. I don't think either of us could have made a better one." She hums closing her eyes.

He doesn't say anything back, but he just tightens his hold on her and lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
